


Cat and Mouse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is from Cape Cod and about to start his first year at PIFA.  Thanks to Judy for the plot bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin closed the hatch on his mother's station wagon. He turned to look up at the B and B that had been his home for the last few years. He wanted to memorize every detail even though he had a myriad of sketches of the place. He was taking a lot of them with him. The car contained his worldly belongings, everything that was important, his clothes, his computer, his CD's, his sketches. He looked back at the house once more wondering if he really could leave. He loved this place. It was safe. It was beautiful. It was home.

"Justin," his mother's voice brought him back to reality. She held out a small cooler to him. "I packed this for you. I know you'll stop along the way but I made some sandwiches and there's some soda and snacks if you feel like having them."

"Thanks, Mom," Justin said taking the cooler. He opened the door of the car and set it on the floor in front of the passenger seat. It would be handy for when he got thirsty or hungry.

"Are you all set?" Jennifer Taylor asked her son.

"As much as I'll ever be," Justin replied.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Justin said pulling his mother into a long hug. "Maybe … maybe I shouldn't go, Mom. There's so much to do around here. You need my help."

"Justin," Jennifer said pushing him back so she could look into his eyes. "I want you to listen carefully." Justin nodded. "This place … and me, we'll be fine. I want you to go get the kind of education you deserve. You're smart and capable and you need to experience the world. 'Carpe diem' as they say. The world awaits. And Daphne's already there waiting for you, sweetheart. You're going to learn so much. It's time for you to go … and enjoy."

"I know, but it's so far away," Justin said already missing his home.

"Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art is a wonderful school. You worked so hard to get in, and they only take the best. That's you."

"Thanks, Mom. I guess I'm just a little scared about leaving here and going off to the big city," Justin said with a hesitant smile.

"Pittsburgh's not that big and Cape Cod's not that small. You'll be fine."

Justin drew in a deep breath. "Then I guess I better hit the road if I want to get there by evening."

"I love you, sweetheart. Call me when you arrive … or if you need anything."

Justin nodded and gave his mother another hug. He would miss her so much. He quickly climbed into the car and started the engine. He put the car in gear and started down the driveway. He looked back as he turned onto the road and waved at his mother who stood in front of the B and B. She waved back and then he couldn't see her anymore as he rounded a bend in the road.

With a quick swipe Justin brushed away the tear that rolled down his cheek. He wasn't going to cry like a stupid little faggot, even if that was what he was.

On the drive to Pittsburgh Justin had plenty of time to think. He knew Daphne would be waiting for him when he arrived. She had found an apartment they could share while she went to Carnegie Mellon and he went to PIFA. He would love living with Daphne. She was always so much fun to be around. They had been friends forever.

If only he wouldn't miss his mother and the B and B and his room so much. It was so perfect there. At eighteen Justin had been through a lot. His parents had both been very successful in their careers. His mother was a corporate lawyer who had handled high profile cases and had made a lot of money. His father was a very successful Boston businessman, until five years ago. Justin drew in a breath at the thought.

His father had owned a sailboat and Justin had always enjoyed sailing with him. They made a good crew together. They had been planning to go sailing one weekend when Justin was thirteen. Justin had just started high school and was making some new friends. His friends wanted him to come to a party which he did in spite of having promised his father he would go sailing. As a result his father went sailing alone. And he never came back.

It was a couple of days before they found the boat and his dad. Craig had died of a heart attack alone and helpless out on the water. Justin had always blamed himself. He should have been with his father. He could have radioed for help and maybe his father would still be alive.

Ever since Justin had withdrawn into the safety of his remaining family. He was almost afraid to leave his mother alone for fear that something might happen to her. That's why going to Pittsburgh was a very big deal for him. He wasn't at all sure that he was doing the right thing.

After Craig died, Jennifer had talked to him about what they should do with the rest of their lives. She decided to quit law. It was a profitable but cutthroat business and she suddenly saw the need to change the direction of her life. Finally she found the old house on Cape Cod and decided to open the B and B. At first Justin thought it was crazy, but his mother loved to decorate and was the consummate hostess. She had overhauled the house using money from Craig's insurance. She assured Justin that they would be fine financially. Both Jennifer and Craig had invested wisely. The B and B became their home and was usually full of customers all year round.

Justin had fallen in love with the house when he first saw it, and even more so after his mother got through fixing it up. It was his home and he loved his room. It was on the second floor with a couple of big windows that looked out onto Cape Cod Bay. He had drawn the view from that window so many times. He had hundreds of sketches of the house too. He loved every bit of gingerbread and every brick in the old building.

A flood of tears welled up behind Justin's eyes as he thought about his home. He was tempted to take the next overpass and turn around. He could be back home in an hour or two, safe and sound in his room with his mother. 

He was such a wimp! "Smarten up, Taylor. Get a grip," he said aloud hoping it would have the right effect on his aching heart. 

After several more miles a road sign indicated a rest stop was coming up. He decided he would pull in. He needed to pee. After that he could enjoy the lunch his mother had packed for him. He would sit at a picnic table and not have to worry about driving off the road while he tried to eat a sandwich. He took the turn into the rest area. He had a fleeting thought that he was simply prolonging his arrival in Pittsburgh, keeping his home close for a bit longer. He was so pathetic sometimes.

In the restroom he stepped up to the urinal and unzipped. While he was peeing he heard someone else come in. Justin tensed and stared straight ahead. He could feel eyes on his back as he heard the water run in one of the sinks.

"Hey," a voice said as Justin pulled up the zipper on his jeans.

Justin turned and looked at a young man with brown hair and green eyes. The man smiled at him. "Hey," Justin said softly as he washed his hands.

He risked another glance at the man as he stuck his hands under the drier. The guy was fairly good looking. He smiled at Justin again and then cocked his head toward one of the stalls. Justin didn't have a lot of sexual experience but he understood the invitation. He wouldn't mind being blown but usually the instigator was the one who expected to receive the servicing. Justin liked being in control and he wasn't about to take the chance that he wouldn't be. He shook his head. The guy shrugged and walked out.

Justin let out his breath. Sometimes he was too cautious. He knew that. But most of the time he just wasn't prepared to take the risk. He wanted safety and security. You could hardly expect to find that in a highway restroom.

He made his way back to the car and lifted the small cooler out from the front. He carried it over to a nearby table. He dug through the contents finding a soda and a sandwich. It was his favorite kind and he smiled thinking of his mother making it for him in the big kitchen at the B and B. As he was munching on the ham and cheese, he saw the guy from the restroom come out of the fast food area carrying a bag of chips and a soda. He glanced over at Justin. Justin knew he could still have an encounter with this guy, but he also knew he couldn't. He looked down at the table while he chewed his sandwich. When he looked up the guy was nowhere in sight. He had probably driven away. Justin thought that was maybe for the best.

With a sigh he finished his soda, threw the remains of his lunch in the garbage and took an apple to eat as he drove. He stowed the cooler in the car and climbed in. He put the key in the ignition and stared out the windshield. He wondered why he was such a mouse about men. That's what Daphne always said, "Don't be such a mouse. Go after what you want. Don't hide in the B and B and wait for life to pass you by." That's what he had done once again. He had passed up that opportunity with the guy in the restroom. But it was better to be in control, better not to take stupid chances, better not to get hurt, better to be safe.

He started the car and merged back into traffic. A few more hours and he would be in Pittsburgh. He shivered a bit at the thought. He didn't know what waited for him in Pittsburgh, but Daphne would make sure everything was all right. At least that was what he was counting on.

On the outskirts of Pittsburgh Justin pulled into a gas station. He needed to check his route. He had printed it out on Mapquest. He could stand to fill the car with gas just in case he got lost. He filled the tank and went inside to pay for the fuel. At the counter was a young man about his own age. Justin looked at him and smiled. He had dirty blond hair and a couple days growth of patchy beard. He looked scruffy and sexy. Justin felt his cock stir in his pants.

The young man looked Justin up and down as he took the cash Justin proffered. As he made the change, his look told Justin that he could be had. Justin was tempted but he didn't see how the logistics of it could happen. The kid was at work and there didn't seem to be anybody else around that could relieve him. He couldn't just walk out and leave the place unattended. Justin didn't like the idea of being on his knees behind the counter while the guy was making change for customers. Besides he wanted to be the one getting blown. Wasn't going to happen. He took the money and stuffed it in his wallet. With a wry smile he made his way back to the car.

This trip was certainly proving to be interesting. That was two possible sexual encounters and he hadn't even reached his destination. He climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. He pulled away from the pumps and to the side of the lot. He needed to study the map before he went any further.

A few minutes later he was just about sure he had the route memorized when he nearly jumped out of his skin as someone tapped at the window of the station wagon. He rolled down the window and looked up into the face of the kid from behind the cash.

"Hey?" Justin said.

"Hey," the guy breathed. "I thought maybe you were interested in … you know." He seemed kind of shy.

"That's what you thought, was it?" Justin asked with a nervous chuckle. "Maybe I was."

"Past tense?" the guy asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Present tense," Justin said not feeling any kind of threat from this guy. Justin felt like he would be the one in control of what happened.

"I give a pretty decent blowjob," the guy said.

"Okay." Justin studied the face in front of him. He was definitely up for this if the instrument in his jeans was any indication.

"Pull around to the back of the building. There's a parking spot there and I'll meet you in a minute."

Justin nodded and the kid went back inside the station. Justin started the car and pulled around to where the guy had indicated. There was a high wall holding back the soil from the place next door and a fence in front of the car and the wall of the building on the other side. Pretty secluded for early evening. Justin wondered what the fuck he was thinking doing this, but he was supposed to experience new things. Everybody kept telling him that.

He thought back to the first time he had jerked off with a kid at school. They were both gay and had finally found each other somehow. They had been scared out of their wits as they helped each other orgasm, wondering if they would be discovered in the washroom or if they wouldn't do it right. It had been kind of spectacular in a scary kind of way. They had kissed afterwards and for a while they had met every day to do the same thing. After a week or two the kid had gone down on Justin and that had been even more spectacular. He had returned the favor. For a couple of months they were inseparable. That was when they did most of their experimenting, but Justin had refused to go the final step. He knew he wasn't ready for that. Ultimately that hesitation had cost him the relationship. Darcy had found somebody else that would do what he wanted.

Justin blinked hard. That had hurt when Darcy had told him that he didn't want to see him anymore, that he had found somebody else. He had vowed not to put himself in a vulnerable position like that again. He didn't like being hurt. 

After that Justin had had some encounters where there was kissing and jerking off and blowjobs, but he had never allowed himself to get attached to any of those guys. And he had never allowed them or himself to go any further. He wasn't exactly a virgin, but pretty damn close. Maybe he was just a scared little fool. But that was the way it was.

Justin glanced around wondering if this guy was coming back. Maybe he was making a fool of Justin. Maybe it was all some sick joke. Justin was about to start the car and get out of there when the passenger door opened. The young man slid in with a smile.

He leaned towards Justin and sought a kiss. Justin turned away and pushed the kid's head toward his crotch. The guy looked disappointed but he reached for the fly of Justin's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He rubbed the palm of his hand over Justin's hardening cock. Justin groaned in anticipation. His head went back against the headrest and he pushed his hips across the seat towards the object of his relief. Thank God the station wagon wasn't a stick shift so there was nothing in the way. The guy lifted the cooler from the floor and tossed it into the back.

That done he slid onto his knees in the passenger side and freed Justin's cock from his underwear. He smiled before he sucked it into his mouth. Justin moaned louder as he felt the heat envelop his length. The kid worked up and down his dick. There wasn't a lot of technique to what he was doing, but it felt good and before too long Justin cried out his release.

As Justin adjusted his jeans and zipped up the kid took that moment to say, "My name's Jake, what's yours?"

"Justin."

"That was nice, Justin. I wish I had time for you to blow me, but my break's over. It looks like you're moving," he added glancing at the boxes in the back of the car. Will you be staying in Pittsburgh?" Justin nodded. "Can I give you my number?"

"Um … sure." What harm was there in taking the number. He'd probably never see the kid again, but you never knew. He had been kind of sweet.

The kid scribbled something on a piece of paper that he pulled from his pocket. "Have a good day?" he said as he handed Justin the paper and then got out of the car. With a smile and a little wave he disappeared around the building. Justin looked at the paper and shook his head. With a little chuckle he stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. What the fuck was he thinking?

He started the car and backed out of the spot. He pulled up at the street and waited to get back into traffic. He refused to look back at the gas station. He would have liked to know if Jake was watching but he wouldn't allow himself to do that.

After one wrong turn and some heavy traffic Justin arrived at the apartment building that matched the address that Daphne had sent him. He had barely stepped out of the car when a human whirlwind came flying out the front door and threw herself into his arms. Daphne hugged and kissed him for several minutes before she finally found her voice.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she demanded. "You should have been here hours ago. Did you get lost? I was afraid you'd changed your mind and weren't coming. I'm so fucking glad to see you!"

"You too, Daph," Justin said with a laugh. She always made him feel better.

"Come on, I'll show you the apartment and then we can unload the car. I'm so happy you're here. I've been looking at things for us to do and places to go. There's a gay area here called Liberty Avenue. I want to take you there. You'll die when you see what it's like. And I heard about this great club called Babylon. We have to go one night. There's supposed to be the best looking gay men in Pennsylvania there. It will be so great!" Daphne kept babbling as she pulled Justin along with her into the building.

Justin was glad to see her too, but he wasn't so sure about all the things she had planned for him. He hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed if he didn't go out to clubs and bars and things. He just wanted to settle into the apartment and feel safe and secure first. He wanted it to feel like home before he ventured out to all these places Daphne was raving about. Maybe he'd go there eventually, but first he needed to unload his belongings, set up his room and call his mother. Those were his priorities. Clubs and gay men would just have to wait.

A solid hour of hard work and they had all of Justin's stuff in the apartment. Thank God they were on the second floor and no higher because there was no elevator. It was an old building but it had character. Justin liked that about it, but he wasn't too thrilled at how small his bedroom was. Daphne's was even smaller.

"Stop comparing this to the B and B. There is no comparison," she told him.

"I know but I miss my room already."

"It is a great room. Your mom's not renting it out now that you're gone, is she?"

"No, you twit, of course not. It will always be my room."

"Even when you're a hundred?" 

"I'll be dead and gone by then. Whoever wants it can have the whole building."

"Really, Justin, you'll get to like it here."

Justin looked into his friend's brown eyes and he felt the tears well up. He knew she was right, but that didn't make leaving his home any easier. "I should call my mother," Justin said, "now that we've got the car unpacked."

"Can you use your cell and I'll call for pizza. I think we need a celebration dinner since you're finally here."

Justin smiled and nodded. It was nice to be wanted and appreciated. Justin walked into his room. Daphne had found a cheap bed somewhere and Justin's mother had told her to order a new mattress and box spring. She said that was her housewarming gift to her son. Justin flopped down on the nice firm bed that he and Daphne had made up with the sheets Jennifer had sent with him. It felt good. He hit his speed dial and Jennifer answered almost immediately.

"Hi sweetheart, are you there?"

"Yep, Daphne and I just finished unloading the car. We made up the bed and I'll unpack the rest of the boxes tomorrow."

"How's your room?"

"Small."

"Compared to your room here, I'm not surprised. But … is it all right?" Justin could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's fine, Mom. Actually, the building's a bit old but it seems to be well maintained and it has character."

"I'm glad. It sounds like you like it."

"I think I will," Justin said a little hesitantly. He couldn't tell her that he'd like nothing better than to be in his own bedroom back at the B and B.

"Are you going to PIFA tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Justin replied. "Daphne and I haven't had a chance to discuss that. I'm really glad I have the car though."

"Even if it is a very uncool station wagon?"

Justin laughed. "Even if. This place is close to Carnegie Mellon, but not so close to PIFA. I'll need the car or else a lot of transfers on the bus."

"That's why I gave it to you, sweetheart. I want this to be easy for you … and fun."

"Thanks again, Mom."

"You're very welcome. Has Daphne arranged for any fun things to do?"

"She's been checking out the local gay area. She seems to think I'm going to spend all my time in the clubs and bars." Justin waited as his mother didn't say anything for a minute.

"Be careful, honey. I … know you will. But just … be careful."

"I will."

"I guess I should let you go," Jennifer said reluctantly. "I miss you, but I'm glad you're there."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Justin cut the connection and went to find Daphne. He hoped that pizza came soon because he was starving. And then he would spend his first night in this place away from his mother, away from his home.


	2. Cat and Mouse

"Come on, Justin," Daphne whined pulling on Justin's arm. They had been wandering around Liberty Avenue looking at the sites such as they were.

"I don't need new clothes," Justin said refusing to move.

"If we're going to Babylon tonight, then you need something … sparkling to wear."

"I never said I was going, and I don't need new clothes."

"Have you looked in your closet lately? The most exciting thing in there is that blue T-shirt."

"That old thing. It's too small for me and there's a rip right across the chest. You can see my nipples."

"That's why it's the most exciting thing you own, silly!"

"Daph, I don't even know why I brought it. We can use it for a dustcloth."

"If we don't find you something great to wear to Babylon in here, then you're wearing it," Daphne threatened.

"I never said I was going," Justin repeated stubbornly.

"You're going! And that's all there is to it."

"Daph…"

"Come! Now! I'm not taking no for an answer," Daphne said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. "Besides your mother told me to make sure that you had a good time while you were here."

Justin groaned. "Playing the mother card is no fair."

"It's the truth, now get in that store." She pushed Justin through the door of Torso.

"My, my, my," this tall man said coming up to them. "Aren't you just a tasty morsel? My name is Emmett and I'll be your salesperson today. I'm also available for anything else you might have in mind."

Justin felt himself blush. Emmett was quite good looking but far too swishy for Justin's liking. 

"Hi Emmett," Daphne responded. I'm Daphne and this is Justin. We're looking for something to wear to Babylon," she said hoping Emmett could find something fun for Justin to wear.

"Oh, I have just the thing for you, sweetie," Emmett said liking the thought of helping dress the cute twink in front of him. "Come with me."

Emmett led them to the back of the store where there was a rack of colorful shirts and another of highly questionable looking leather pants.

"I can't wear anything like that," Justin said looking at the colorful array of tops and some rather risqué leathers. He was sure his face registered his horror. He heard Daphne laugh.

"You don't have to start off with anything like that," she chuckled. "He's a club virgin," she explained to Emmett.

"Oh, then maybe just a shirt," Emmett replied. "Are you from around here? I haven't seen you before and do I detect just a teensy-weensy New England accent?"

"He just arrived from Cape Cod a couple of days ago," Daphne explained.

"Cape Cod! I'd love to visit there."

"His mother runs a great B and B up there."

"Daph, will you stop telling everything. Let's pick a shirt and get out of here."

"What's your hurry, sweet thing?" Emmett asked. "If this is going to be your first time at Babylon you want to make a good impression. They will eat you up." Emmett gave Justin an appraising look and huge smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Justin replied with a frown.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Emmett advised. "Are you going tonight? Because I'll be there, and I'll show you the ropes if you like."

"That's great, Emmett," Daphne said feeling slightly invisible. Emmett only had eyes for Justin. She might as well not even be there. She wondered if that would be how she'd feel at Babylon too.

"I'm not even sure I'm going," Justin admitted.

"He's going," Daphne said sticking her jaw out and daring Justin to say otherwise.

"All right," Justin gave in. "I guess I'm going."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's find you something scrumptious to wear. If you tell me what time you're going to Babylon, I'll meet you outside. You have to have a membership or be with a member to get in."

"I didn't know that," Daphne said.

"It seems like your extensive research is somewhat lacking," Justin smirked. "Ow," he reacted as Daphne punched him in the arm.

"My, she's a feisty little thing, isn't she?" Emmett observed.

Some time later they found a shiny silver and blue shirt that clung to Justin's chest and sparkled and shimmered in the light. Justin was somewhat hesitant about buying it, but it felt really good against his skin and he thought it looked pretty good on him when he looked in the mirror. He could see Emmett's reaction as the man stood behind him at the mirror. This must be the one.

"It's perfect, Justin," Daphne said. "You have to buy it."

"Okay, okay," Justin said going back into the change room.

"Bring him about eleven," Emmett told Daphne. "I'll be there with some of my friends. We'll look after you both. I'll meet you on the steps."

"Thanks, Emmett," Daphne said. "He needs to get out more."

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Justin said in a loud voice from behind the slatted door of the change room. "I can hear every word."

"Good," Daphne replied. "Then you know the arrangements for tonight."

They were greeted by a loud groan from inside.

"He's quite adorable," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, he is, when you don't want to kill him."

 

"Justin, get your bubble butt out here and let me see what you look like," Daphne said to the closed door of Justin's bedroom.

"No."

"What do you mean, no!"

"I'm not coming out and I'm not going to Babylon."

"Justin, stop being an idiot. Come out."

"You'll laugh at me. I look … like Emmett."

"Somehow I doubt that," Daphne chuckled. "Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

Slowly the door opened. Justin stepped out. He was dressed in very tight stone washed black jeans and the sparkly shirt they had bought at Torso. His hair was gelled and spiked a bit. He looked gorgeous.

"Fuck!" Daphne gasped.

"What? I knew it was too much. I told you I'm not going." Justin turned to go back in his room.

"Justin Taylor, you look hot!" Daphne said. "If I didn't know you were gay, I'd jump your bones myself."

"Daph…" Justin said blushing. "Do you really think I look all right?"

"Better than all right. You look scrumptious."

Justin frowned. "I'm not sure scrumptious was the look I was going for. Emmett said they'd eat me up, but I don't want to be eaten. I'd just like to have a good time."

"Believe me, in that outfit, you will have a great time."

"I don't know," Justin hesitated.

"It's almost ten thirty. Are you going to drive to Babylon?"

"If I have a drink I shouldn't drive."

"All right, I'll be the designated driver," Daphne sighed, "but next time you are."

"Deal," Justin said. Things were looking up. He did like to dance and a couple of beers would loosen him up a bit. Maybe he could have a good time. "Do you think Emmett would dance with me?"

"Are you insane? Emmett was all over you in the store. When he sees you looking like this, he'll do anything you fucking ask."

"Really?" Justin asked looking down at his shirt. He ran his hands over the smooth, soft fabric. It did feel wonderful. He could just imagine some beautiful man rubbing his nipples through the fabric. He started to get hard. "Um … I'll just be a minute," Justin said beating a hasty retreat back into his room.

Daphne laughed. "Don't take too long beating off. We have to leave soon."

"Daaappph…" Justin chastised her, but that didn't stop him from extracting his dick from his tight jeans. 

When he reappeared a few minutes later, Daphne gave him a knowing look. "Feel better now?" she asked.

He blushed in spite of himself. "Shut up."

She laughed again and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door of the apartment.

"You look hot too," Justin told her as they made their way down to the car.

"You don't suppose I'd be lucky enough to find a gorgeous looking straight guy at Babylon, do you?"

"At a gay club? Highly unlikely."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but the main thing is that you find a gorgeous looking gay guy."

"I'm not really looking for anyone," Justin protested as he started the car.

"Of course you are. Everyone's looking for the right someone."

"Somehow I don't think Babylon is where I'll find him."

"You never know."

They had some trouble finding a parking spot but eventually they did. As they hurried up to the entrance of Babylon, they saw Emmett standing on the steps looking around for them.

"There you are," Emmett said with a smile. "Wow! You clean up very nice," he said giving Justin the once over.

"Thanks," Justin replied avoiding looking into Emmett's eyes.

"And don't you look good, girl," Emmett said which brought a big smile to Daphne's face,

"Thanks for waiting for us, Emmett," Daphne said. Should we go in?"

"By all means," Emmett replied as the bouncer waved them in. "The entrance to the dance floor is through there. You're going to knock their socks off, sweet thing," he whispered to Justin.

Justin could feel the thump of the techno music. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He had never done anything like this before and he was scared and exhilarated and about to puke.

Emmett and Daphne pushed him through the opening and he stood on the edge of the mass of writhing half dressed bodies. He gasped at the sight and felt himself grow hard as he watched the men in front of him grinding together on the dance floor. He turned to try to get out of there. He couldn't do anything like that. He needed to get away.

"We're right behind you, sweet cheeks," Emmett said grabbing Justin's arm before he could run. "Let's get a drink and maybe that will help you relax." He could feel the tension in Justin's body.

Daphne and Emmett steered him towards the bar. Emmett ordered cosmos for them all. Justin liked the sweet taste of the drink and so did Daphne. Emmett cautioned them to never leave their drink unattended, and they both promised. When they finished their drinks Justin did feel more relaxed. 

"How about a turn around the dance floor, ladies?" Emmett asked.

"Um…" Justin hesitated.

"You're a good dancer, Justin. Go on."

"You come too, Daph."

"Sure, we can all dance," Emmett said taking their arms and heading to the dance floor. He let go of them and started his praise Jesus move. The two looked at him and laughed. If Emmett could do that then they didn't need to be inhibited at all. 

Justin started bopping along to the music feeling the beat and giving himself over to the rhythm. He felt bodies bump against him and an occasional caress. He moved away from each touch.

As the song ended Emmett leaned against Justin's ear. "You're quite the attraction."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked alarmed.

"Didn't you feel the touches? They're invitations. You could have your pick of any of them."

"I could?" Justin looked around in amazement. Was this how it worked? You just selected someone and then what?

"Lots of guys have been watching you," Emmett said.

"Hey," a voice said.

Justin turned and looked into brown eyes. "Hi," he replied. 

"Want to dance?" the dark haired man asked.

"Um … I'm with my friends."

"They won't mind."

"No, no thanks," Justin said hastily.

"Why did you do that, Justin?" Daphne asked. "He was definitely interested."

"Well I wasn't," Justin said feeling foolish.

"Not your type?" Emmett asked. "He looked pretty yummy to me."

"Then take him," Justin said belligerently. He didn't like being put on the spot like this.

"He wanted you, sweetie, not me."

"Can't I just dance here without anybody bothering me?" Justin asked. He had enjoyed the dancing part, but not the touching and attempts to pick him up.

"Don't you want somebody to go home with?" Emmett asked confused.

"Hell, no! I'll be going home with Daphne."

"I didn't mean like that exactly."

"I know what you meant and I'm not interested."

"Okay, then let's dance," Emmett said looking at Justin like he was from outer space.

After a couple more dances Emmett and Daphne moved back to the bar. Justin was dancing mostly with his eyes closed. He continued to move away whenever anyone got too close or reached out to touch him. Verbal encounters were ignored. Justin danced feeling the music and allowing it to transport him to another place where he was free and unafraid.

"He's a good dancer," Emmett said as he ordered another cosmo. Daphne asked for water since she was supposed to drive home.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed watching Justin bop to the music. "He seems to be having fun."

"Why doesn't he want anybody to pick him up?" Emmett felt compelled to ask.

"He's … cautious. Always has been, especially since his father died."

"That's too bad," Emmett said studying Justin's bouncing bottom. "He has the best ass I've seen in a long time, excluding mine, of course."

"Talking about me again?" Brian asked sidling up to the bar. He signaled for a Beam.

"No, we're not," Emmett replied. "In spite of what you might think there are other delicious men here."

"Point me to them," Brian said tossing back his drink.

"Brian Kinney, this is Daphne," Emmett said deciding to make the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you, Brian," Daphne said her eyes wide as she gazed at this amazing looking man.

"Likewise," Brian said giving her a funny look. "Didn't anybody tell you that this is a gay club?"

"How do you know I'm not gay?" Daphne asked.

"I have excellent gaydar, although admittedly women are a little trickier to discern. However, if the way you're looking at me says anything, I'd say that you're not looking for someone of the same sex."

"Sorry," Daphne said blushing at being caught. She didn't think she had ever seen a better looking man than this Brian Kinney.

"So what are you doing here, Daphne?"

"A night out," she said non-committally.

"And you found Emmett? How lucky for you," Brian smirked.

"Fuck you, Kinney," Emmett replied. "Didn't Michael come with you?"

"He's around somewhere. He brought the professor with him and he's probably making goo-goo eyes at him as we speak."

Daphne stared out at her friend. Justin was still dancing by himself. She wondered if maybe this Brian would be someone Justin would be interested in. He was certainly gorgeous enough. However, he exuded a kind of power that might frighten Justin off.

Brian followed her line of vision and felt his breath catch in his throat. He too stared for a minute watching the blond dance, uninhibited and free. He swayed to the music and waggled his delectable bubble butt for all the world to see. Brian felt a stirring in his groin. He immediately went into predator mode. He liked what he saw and he would have it.

"Time to go, boys and girls. I just found tonight's entertainment."

Brian moved out onto the dance floor. Daphne and Emmett watched him go. He worked his way up behind Justin and began moving in time with the blond.

"Oh my God," Emmett gasped. "He's going after Justin."

"Is that a bad thing?" Daphne asked.

"No, if you want the best fuck of your life, and then to be kicked out the door before your breathing returns to normal."

"Is … is that what Brian does?" Daphne asked. She was starting to worry that this was maybe a very bad idea, even though Brian was the best thing she'd seen in a long time.

"He's notorious for it."

Daphne watched Brian, thinking how much he was like a big cat stalking its prey. He continued to dance closer and closer to Justin insinuating himself into Justin's space. She held her breath as she waited for him to pounce.

Justin had been dancing for ages. He was hot and sweaty and elated. It felt so good. He hadn't danced in such a long time. He had made it clear that he was not open for pick-up and the men started to leave him alone. One of his favorite songs was playing. It was a slower one and he moved his butt thrusting in and out sensuously. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He waited for the contact but it didn't come. He knew someone was there and the person seemed to be matching him move for move. He frowned and then he smiled. It was kind of fun dancing with someone he'd never seen, as long as the person kept their distance. He continued to sway and grind hoping the man behind him would do the same. He knew he was getting hard.

Suddenly arms came around his chest and pulled him back. He felt a strong chest behind him and he struggled to get free. He felt a moment of panic as the arms refused to release him.

"Easy," the voice whispered and the hot breath at his ear went straight to his groin.

"No," Justin said whirling around. He stopped in his tracks staring into the most amazing eyes that he had ever seen, and they were part of the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. His breath caught in his throat and he was speechless.

Brian stared into eyes bluer than the sky. His heart thumped in his chest and his dick swelled in his pants. He opened his mouth to use one of his patented lines and nothing came out.

They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before Justin bolted for the door. He had to get out of there. Daphne took off after him. Emmett went to where Brian stood seemingly rooted to the floor.

"Who the fuck was that?" Brian asked.

"His name's Justin, and I think you just scared the shit out of him," Emmett observed.

"Fuck!" Brian said staring at the doorway through which Justin had disappeared.


	3. Cat and Mouse

"Justin, Justin!" Daphne yelled chasing her friend down the street. "Wait up!"

Finally Justin stopped running and leaned over, his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Daphne demanded. "The car's in the other direction."

"I never looked. I just had to get away," Justin gasped.

"I nearly broke my damn ankle running after you in these heels," Daphne griped. "What the fuck happened?"

"That man…"

"Yeah? His name's Brian Kinney. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Brian?"

"Yes, Brian Kinney. He's a friend of Emmett's. If you had stuck around Emmett would have introduced you."

"What makes you think I want to be introduced to that guy?"

"Well, duh, he's gorgeous!"

"He grabbed me," Justin said indignantly.

"He was coming on to you," Daphne said reasonably.

"Coming on too strong."

"Justin, this is the real world out here. You're not in Cape Cod anymore. There are beautiful men around and you're beautiful too. I know you want them and they will want you. You can't keep running away."

Justin stared at Daphne. He knew she was right, but he hated to feel out of control. He hated being cornered and scared. "I guess I got spooked. That guy…"

"Yeah, Brian."

"He, um, he went too far."

"He barely got to first base with you before you bolted. I know you weren't expecting anything like that, but I talked to him and he seemed okay in a weird sort of way."

"You talked to him?"

"Yes, I told you he's a friend of Emmett's."

"Oh."

"Not everybody means you harm, you know."

"I … I know. He just took me by surprise."

"He could take me by surprise any old time," Daphne giggled.

"Daph!"

"Well, he could. He kind of flirted with me, but he's definitely gay."

"I certainly got that impression."

"As soon as he saw you, he made a beeline straight for you," Daphne explained.

"He did?" Justin asked feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he thought about the great looking man who had had his arms around him.

"You should be flattered. He was the best looking guy in the whole place."

"He wasn't bad," Justin admitted.

"We could go back and see if he's still there," Daphne said hopefully.

"After I made a fool of myself, running out of there like a scared little rabbit. I don't think so!"

"He was definitely interested. He might be really happy to see you if you came back."

Justin shook his head. "I think that's enough for one night. Let's go home. I hope I never see that guy again. I'll be so embarrassed."

Daphne let out a big sigh. As she hobbled along the uneven sidewalk in her very high heels she resolved to try to get Justin and Brian together. Something told her that they would be perfect for each other and she was never wrong about that kind of thing. Well, hardly ever.

 

About three o'clock in the morning something woke Daphne up. She sat up in bed listening to see if anything was wrong inside the apartment. She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary but something had definitely awakened her. She decided to get up and get a bottle of water from the fridge.

As she came out into the hall she saw a shadow move in the living room. She gasped and flattened herself against the wall, holding her breath.

"Daph, is that you?" Justin's voice asked from the living room.

"Shit, Justin, I almost peed myself. What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded as she marched into the room.

"I couldn't sleep," Justin said. "I just made popcorn. Want some?" He held out the bag towards her.

"It's the middle of the night," Daphne said sticking her hand in the bag. "Am I going to have to put up with this shit all the time? I need my sleep."

"I hope not, but …"

"But what?"

"I kept thinking about that guy at Babylon."

"Brian?"

"Yeah, him."

"And why were you thinking of him other than to jerk off?"

"Daaphhh!"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Justin admitted with a sheepish grin. "He was fucking hot."

"Then why the crap did you run away from him?"

"Because I'm a scared little imbecile."

"You got that right."

Justin stared at his friend. "I guess I am, but I don't know how to change that. I have to be careful. I have to be around for my mother. She needs me."

"I know she does, but she sent you here. She's paying for your education and she wants you to learn and grow and enjoy. You can't do any of those if you're always running away."

"I don't mean to."

"But you do."

"I just panic and run for a safe place."

"That Brian guy was kind of sarcastic and full of himself, but he seemed nice. He's a friend of Emmett's and Emmett is a nice guy. I think you should give Brian a chance."

"You do, huh? What makes you think that?"

"Gut instinct. I could so totally see the two of you together. You would be so beautiful. He's all dark and confident and sexy, and you're blond and bright and sexy. See … perfect."

Justin burst out laughing and hit Daphne over the head with a cushion. "You are so full of shit. I'll never see Brian again, and that's fine. I'll be fine. You'll see."

"There is a difference between being fine and being happy," Daphne told him.

"Could we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure," Daphne said grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Is there anything worth watching on TV?"

Justin snorted. "Let's look."

"Maybe we can find some porn … ooh, gay porn."

"You're such a bad influence on me," Justin giggled.

"Hell, without me you wouldn't have any fun at all."

They laughed about that for a minute while Daphne flicked through the channels on the TV. Justin had to admit that she was right if he allowed himself to think about it.

 

"Excuse me," Justin said to the redheaded lady behind the counter.

The woman turned and a warm smile covered her face. Justin liked her immediately even if she was pretty weird looking. Her T-shirt said "I heart my penis". He wondered if maybe she did have one. The buttons covering her vest were nothing short of crude too.

"What can I do for ya', sweetie?" she asked looking him up and down.

"Um … there wouldn't be any jobs going here, would there?"

"You want to work here?" Debbie asked.

That's what her name tag said, "Debbie", Justin read. "I want something that can be flexible, to work around my school schedule."

"And what kindergarten will you be attending this fall?" Debbie asked him while chomping on her gum and chuckling.

Justin made a face. "I'm going to PIFA," Justin replied.

"And what the fuck is PFI?" Debbie asked her hand on her hip.

"Pittsburgh Institute … oh fuck it! This was a mistake." Justin headed for the door.

"Hey, blondie, come back here."

Justin hesitated. He was almost to the door. He wasn't really sure he wanted to work here anyway. He wanted to earn some spending money so that he wasn't totally in his mother's debt. After discussing the possibilities with Daphne she had suggested a job waiting tables. It would provide the most flexibility in terms of hours. Daphne also wanted him to get out with the public more. A restaurant would certainly require him to do that. Daphne had suggested the Liberty Diner which she had found when scouting the gay area of town before Justin got there. Daphne said Justin could earn big tips especially if he wore his tight jeans when he went to work. Justin wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he had them on.

Justin turned. "I think I've made a mistake. Sorry to bother you."

"Get that bubble butt of yours back here," the bossy woman ordered.

"Excuse me," Justin said.

"One of our waitresses just called in sick and it's almost lunch time. If you want a job you can start right now."

"I … I can?"

"Do you know anything about waiting tables?"

"My mother owns a B and B and I serve breakfast to the guests all the time."

"Well, la de da, that'll be great preparation for working here," Debbie said smacking her gum and giving him an 'I don't believe it' kind of look.

"It will?"

"Not!"

"I better go," Justin said deciding he better get out of there before Debbie made more of a fool of him.

"I told you you can have the job if you want it."

"I'm not sure I want it," Justin said hesitating.

"Look, I give everybody a hard time, not just you. I could use the help if you're willing to stay."

"Okay, but do I get any kind of training?"

"Don't drop any plates and don't hit the guys who pinch your butt. A 'fuck off' will do nicely. And call me if you have any serious problems. There, that's your training. Here's your apron."

Justin stared at this woman. He didn't know if he should run for his life or stay and learn something from her. She didn't seem to lack for confidence. "Okay," Justin said again and he did his best to smile and cover the apprehension he was feeling. He accepted the apron she handed him.

"That's the spirit, sunshine," Debbie crowed liking Justin's smile and thankful to have someone help her over the busy lunch hour.

A couple of hours later the diner had cleared out. Debbie ordered them each a burger and they sat in the back booth enjoying their lunch. Justin let out a long sigh. He was fucking tired. He didn't know how someone of Debbie's age did this job. It was fucking hard work.

"Tired?" Debbie asked with a chuckle.

"Mm," Justin nodded taking a big bite of his burger. He was starving.

"Well, you did good. I thought you were going to bolt the first time one of the guys pinched your ass."

"I was ready to," Justin admitted.

"So why didn't you?"

"The extensive training that you gave me," Justin said keeping his face straight.

"What?"

"I told him that I wasn't on the menu and to keep his hands to himself," Justin said proudly.

"A 'fuck off' is faster," Debbie laughed. She liked this kid.

"Yeah, but he left me a five dollar tip."

"No shit!"

"I could make some decent money working here," Justin said with his mouth full.

"The customers certainly seemed to like you, and you bailed me out of big time trouble. Could you imagine what it would have been like in here today with me being the only waitress?"

"I don't know how you do it."

"Just call me super-waitress," Debbie laughed flexing her muscle. "If you want to work here, I'll put you on the schedule right now."

"Thanks," Justin said with a smile. He was proud that he had done so well. Daphne would never believe it.

"Hey, Deb, can I get a donut and a coffee," a voice said as the bell rang over the door.

"Keep your pants on," Debbie said getting up from the booth. "Hey, Em," she greeted the man as she realized who had spoken.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Emmett said spotting Justin in the back booth. "Our little runaway has returned."

"Hi, Emmett," Justin waved.

"He's working here," Debbie said as she got Emmett's order ready.

"Maybe I'll have to come here more often then," Emmett said with a grin.

"Christ, you're here every day as it is."

"A mere technicality. I could come two or three times a day," he chuckled at the double entendre.

Justin felt himself blushing. He also decided he needed to explain his actions the other night, and maybe he could find out a little more about Brian. "I'm sorry I ran out on you the other night, Emmett."

"No problem, sweet cheeks. Someone who shall remain nameless can be a little overpowering."

"Brian!" Debbie reacted.

"You know him too?" Justin asked with a frown.

"Oh yeah! He's famous or make that infamous on Liberty Avenue," Debbie stated. "Off hand, I'd tell you to stay away from him. He's trouble, but gay guys seem to like his kind of trouble."

"Ain't that the truth!" Emmett reacted.

Justin listened to all this and decided that it would be in his own best interests if he stayed far away from Brian Kinney. He didn't need trouble of any kind.

"Hey, Justin, why don't you and Daphne meet me at Woody's tonight around nine? The whole gang will be there and I'll introduce you to everybody."

"I don't know, Emmett. I might be working," Justin said with a pleading look to Debbie.

"He just worked the lunch shift, and maybe I'll keep him," she chuckled.

"If you can make it, you know where we'll be," Emmett called as he went out the door with his donut and cup of coffee.

"What was that all about, Justin?" Debbie asked. "You don't have to go to Woody's if you don't want to."

"I know, but I'm supposed to be getting out meeting people," Justin explained.

"And enjoying yourself?" Debbie added.

"Yeah."

"Don't see much enjoyment on your face, sweetie. You sure tensed up when Brian's name came up."

"Sorry about that, but I've already met Brian Kinney."

"You have? And you didn't like what you saw? Well, that's got to be a first," Debbie chuckled.

"Didn't like it at all," Justin admitted, and that was the truth … sort of.

"Brian's a friend of Emmett and my son, Michael, and Ted Schmidt," Debbie explained. "That's who'll be at Woody's tonight."

"What's Woody's?"

"A gay bar. It's a fun place. You'd probably like it."

"I would?"

"Tell ya' what. If you work the dinner shift with me, since Kiki's not likely to be in, I'll go to Woody's with you for a drink. Who's this Daphne that Emmett mentioned?"

Justin realized that Debbie didn't miss much. "She's my best friend and my roommate."

"Then call her and tell her to meet us. We'll be done at nine, as long as Tanya comes in for her shift before we leave."

"Okay," Justin said hesitantly. He knew Daphne would definitely want him to take this opportunity, but he wasn't so keen on seeing Brian Kinney again. It sounded like he would probably be there.

A little before nine Daphne came into the diner. Justin introduced her to Debbie and they seemed to hit it off. When Tanya arrived for the late shift, they all spruced up in the back and walked down the street to Woody's. As they got close to the entrance Justin saw a familiar figure get out of a black Jeep parked across the street. His breath caught in his throat.

"Isn't that Brian?" Daphne asked elbowing Justin in the ribs to get his attention.

"Fuck!" Justin muttered as Brian headed in their direction intercepting them before they got to the steps of Woody's.

"Hi, Deb, you out for an evening of gay entertainment?" Brian asked giving Debbie a peck on the cheek.

"I'm out for an evening of fun with some friends, asshole," Debbie replied.

"Charming as always. And who do we have here?" Brian asked licking his lips and staring right at Justin.

Justin felt his cock stir as Brian's tongue seemed to call to him.

"I met you at Babylon last night," Daphne piped up.

Brian glanced at her. "Right, Daphne, wasn't it?"

Daphne smiled. "And this is Justin."

"And I almost met him too," Brian smirked.

Justin couldn't think of a thing to say. He just stood there like an idiot. He wished the street would open up and swallow him. At least that would put him out of his misery.

"We're going into Woody's for a drink," Debbie said. "Is that where you're heading?"

"Unless something better comes along," Brian said staring at Justin and licking his lips once again.

Justin felt fear creep along his spine. He grabbed Daphne's arm. "I'm really tired after working all day. I think I better take a pass and go home," he explained yanking on Daphne's arm and dragging her away.

"Justin," she protested but he pulled her with him.

"I'll call you in the morning about another shift," Debbie yelled as they moved away.

"Yeah," Justin muttered.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Daphne demanded once they were out of earshot.

"I … I don't like that guy, that Brian."

"I think maybe you like him too much," Daphne said as she climbed into the station wagon.

Brian was staring after them. He wondered what was going on with the intriguing blond who seemed to run at every opportunity. His stiff cock told him he better find somebody to take to the back room at Woody's … and fast.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Justin expected to spend the next day recovering from working in the diner. He didn't get up until late in the morning. Daphne was gone when he finally appeared, and he had to admit he was glad she wasn't there. She had lectured him again about being a little mouse and running away from the big sleek cat aka Brian Kinney. He didn't want to hear any more of her opinions regardless of whether she was right or not.

Debbie called right after he got up and asked if he could possibly come in and help her with the lunch rush again. Kiki was still under the weather. She had found somebody to take the more lucrative dinner shift, but no one for lunch. Somewhat reluctantly Justin agreed to go in.

He arrived at the diner at eleven o'clock and it was already starting to get busy. Debbie waved at him and gave a thankful grin as he went to the back to retrieve a clean apron. 

They were well into the lunch rush when the unexpected happened. Justin was pouring coffee at one of the tables when the bell above the door tinkled. Justin knew immediately that Brian Kinney had just entered. Justin planned to make sure that Debbie waited on the man. He continued pouring trying to make sure his hand didn't shake noticeably.

When he couldn't prolong it any longer, Justin walked back behind the counter to put the coffee pot back in the machine. He didn't want to look at Brian so he started making a fresh pot hoping that Brian would leave or Debbie would wait on him. By the time the coffee started to drip, Justin knew he had to turn around. He took a deep breath.

As he turned he felt Brian's eyes on him and he tried to brace himself for the smirk he knew would be on that face. Brian was sitting at the counter dressed in an amazing pinstripe suit with a red tie. Justin felt himself grow hard. He had never seen anyone in a suit that looked that good … except maybe in GQ. Justin glanced around seeing Debbie serving a table. He realized he was going to have to deal with Brian.

"May I help you?" he said finally.

"About time," Brian said with a smirk. "I only have an hour for lunch."

"Sorry," Justin apologized. "It's kind of busy. What would you like?"

"What looks good today … besides you?" Brian asked his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.

Justin felt the blush creep up his face. He cleared his throat and in his most professional voice said, "The pink plate special is fish and chips and it's very good."

"Far too greasy for me," Brian replied. "Got to watch my figure."

"So everybody else will," Justin said sarcastically before he could stop himself. This guy was so full of himself.

"Oh, the mouse has turned," Brian smirked.

"Look," Justin said hating to be chastised by this guy. "Do you want to order something or not?"

"I was hoping you'd suggest something good."

"I believe I did."

Brian smiled. He liked a little fire in his men. This guy could prove interesting if he egged him on a little more. "I'll have coffee … black."

"You took all that time and you want coffee?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said."

"Fine."

"To go," Brian added looking at his watch.

"Sure," Justin snapped grabbing a paper cup and pouring the coffee from the old pot.

"I'd like some of the fresh stuff," Brian observed.

Justin gritted his teeth. He threw the cupful down the sink and poured some fresh. He snapped on a lid and shoved it in Brian's general direction. "Buck fifty," he said curtly.

Brian pulled out a ten and handed it carefully to Justin. "Thanks for the excellent service," he said. "I look forward to having you service me in the future." His innuendo was so transparent. "Keep the change," he added as he walked toward the door.

Justin stared at the money in his hand. He couldn't believe the arrogance of the guy. He crammed the $8.50 into his pocket brushing his stiff dick as he did so. If only that prick didn't have such an effect on his own prick.

"Order up, Justin!" cook called and Justin went to get back to work and try to get his mind off one Brian Kinney. 

When Justin got home from the diner Daphne was waiting for him. They decided they'd like to go see a movie. Justin had had enough of the visits to Gayopolis as he had started calling Liberty Avenue. It took them a while to decide on something they would both like. Finally they chose "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy".

They both enjoyed the quirky humor of the movie and how it had been translated from the equally quirky books.

"I loved that robot, Marvin," Justin said as they came out of the theater. "He was the best part of the film."

"He was so fucking depressed all the time. Nothing ever suited him or went the way he wanted it to," Daphne laughed. "His whining was … exquisite."

"Totally and I can so identify with him," Justin said.

"What do you mean?"

"That Brian Kinney guy came into the diner today while I was working."

"Ooh, did he come onto you again?"

"Not exactly. He was a total ass as usual. He took up a whole bunch of my time deciding what to order."

"So?"

"Guess what he ordered."

"How the fuck should I know?"

"A cup of coffee," Justin said shaking his head. "And he left me an eight dollar tip."

"He didn't!" Justin nodded. "He fucking likes you. You are such an idiot, Taylor. You could have him if you wanted."

"He thinks he can have me, and I'm not up for grabs."

"You … you … you are nuts!"

"Thanks for the glowing recommendation. Just because I'm not prepared to buy his bullshit, you think I'm stupid."

"Justin, you're far from stupid, but you're missing the chance of a lifetime."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Emmett says Brian Kinney is the fuck of a lifetime. Just think what you could learn."

"That might be true, but Emmett also says he tosses out his tricks as soon as he's done with them. I'm not prepared to have that happen to me."

"Maybe it wouldn't. You might be the exception."

Justin snorted. "Not fucking likely!"

"You'll never know until you try," Daphne said reasonably.

Justin stared at his friend. He supposed she did have a point, but he wasn't at all sure if he could handle Brian Kinney. The man had an interesting effect on his body. Each time they had met Justin had got hard. In spite of that he found the man's arrogant attitude very off-putting. And the reputation of Brian Kinney was certainly less than stellar. The man scared Justin. That was the bottom line.

"Want to go to Woody's for a drink before we go home?" Daphne asked. "Maybe Brian will be there." She made disgusting kissing noises as she said that.

"Fuck no!" Justin reacted. He would be happy to never see Brian Kinney again. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Should I start clucking now?" Daphne asked scowling at Justin's timidity.

"Let's go home," Justin said pulling her towards the station wagon.

 

For a couple of days Justin managed to avoid Brian Kinney. He worked a shift at the diner and Brian did not appear, although he got to meet Debbie's son Michael. Michael seemed nice enough but nothing like his mother. Other than a quick hello when Debbie introduced them, Michael seemed to have little time or interest in Justin.

One afternoon Justin wandered into the bookstore on Liberty Avenue. He wondered how the place stayed in business because there never seemed to be anybody in there. He had met Trevor, the owner, the first time he went into the shop. Trevor loved books of all kinds, but especially art books. As a result, he and Justin had hit it off. Trevor was quite content to have Justin sit at the little table and chairs he had in the shop and flip through whatever art books interested him. Often Trevor would sit with Justin, when it wasn't busy and that was most of the time. Sometimes Trevor would make them a cup of tea in the back room and they would sit at the table sipping, talking and perusing the art books.

Justin was looking through a somewhat massive volume on the works of Michelangelo. He would give his eyeteeth to own the book, but he had to buy the books he needed for school, so a book like this would just have to wait. Trevor was in the back making them some tea, when the bell above the door tinkled.

Justin looked up and immediately muttered, "Fuck!" to himself. Brian Kinney had just come in.

"Be right out," Trevor called.

"No hurry," Brian replied coming up to the table where Justin was sitting. "Well, look who's here," he smirked.

"Fuck off!" Justin replied.

Brian lifted the corner of the book to see what Justin was looking at. "Oh, Michelangelo. You into old guys?"

Justin scowled and then retorted, "You should be so lucky! You following me?" Justin couldn't think of any other reason Brian Kinney would be in a bookstore.

Brian snorted. "That'll be the day that I follow anyone. I lead."

"Then lead yourself right on out of here."

"I have business here," Brian replied.

"You mean you know how to read?" Justin asked sarcastically.

Brian chuckled. The kid had a sense of humor, and apparently could dish it out when he wanted to. "Contrary to the belief on Liberty Avenue that I do nothing but fuck, I do know how to read and I actually own a couple of books."

"No shit! How cultured of you!" Justin replied. 

"I have my moments."

"Do you even know the name of a book?" Justin challenged.

"Besides the one you're reading?" Brian shot back. 

"What authors do you like?" Justin asked wondering if Brian would have an answer to such a simple question.

"It depends what genre you're talking about. At the moment I'm rereading "Atlas Shrugged".

"Oh," Justin said momentarily taken aback. Maybe this Brian did know something about books. "Do you think there's a gay undertone to his stories?"

"Maybe and the author is a she," Brian smirked.

Justin had tried to trip Brian up with that comment, but obviously the man knew what he was talking about. Justin wasn't sure what to say next.

Trevor saved him when he appeared carrying two mugs of tea. "Ah, Brian, I have that book for you. It came back today." He set the tea down on the table and went behind the counter. He reappeared carrying a beautifully bound volume that he handed to Brian. "The binder apologizes profusely for the damage to the other book. This matches the set and he hopes you'll be pleased with it."

"I fucking better be for what I'm paying."

"Look it over and if it's okay then we're even. No charge for sending it back."

"It looks fine, Trevor, but I'll have a closer look at home," Brian replied.

"Let me put that in a bag for you," Trevor said. He handed the bag to Brian. "Thanks for your business as usual, Brian."

"See ya, Trevor," Brian called as he walked out the door.

"What was that book Brian got?" Justin wanted to know.

"It's part of a custom set of the works of Charles Dickens. That volume was "Little Dorritt", one of Dickens' lesser known works."

"Brian Kinney reads Charles Dickens?"

"That and a lot of other stuff. He's always buying books here. He laid down a shitload of money for that set of Dickens. Hand tooled leather binding with gilt edging, cost a mint."

"Wow, I never would have thought…" Justin began.

"Most people think Brian's a great fuck and a wiseass, but he's a lot more than that."

"See the used book section back there," Trevor pointed. "I'd say seventy per cent of those books are ones Brian's bought here and then sold back to me at a fraction of what he paid."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Justin asked.

"Apparently he likes to keep his life to the minimum. He doesn't like clutter, so when he reads a book he sells it back and buys another. That way he doesn't have them lying around."

"And what about the one he got today?"

"If he finds a book he particularly likes, he tries to get it in an heirloom binding and then he keeps it. The books he owns cost a bloody fortune."

"Is he single-handedly keeping you in business?"

"Sometimes I think so," Trevor laughed. "Anyway, enough about Brian Kinney."

"Yeah," Justin agreed although this new information about Brian did put the man in a different perspective. Justin found it a struggle to turn his attention back to Michelangelo and his tea.

 

When Daphne suggested going to Babylon once again, Justin decided to be brave and make the girl's day.

"I'm game," Justin said with a smile. "Tonight?"

Daphne stared blankly at her friend and roommate. "Where's the real Justin Taylor? Are you an alien who has taken over his body?"

"No, it's me. I'm taking your advice."

"Shit, I can't believe my ears. Is something bad going to happen to me now?"

"Not that I know of, you twit. I'm agreeing. Let's go to Babylon tonight. I loved dancing the last time I was there. I'll even dance with you," Justin grinned.

"Well, thanks muchly, but what if Brian Kinney is there?"

"So what if he is? I can still dance."

"You won't let him scare you away?" Daphne asked with a frown. She wondered what could have caused this transformation.

"I won't let him scare me away. At least, I'll try not to."

"Then you're on. Let's find something gorgeous to wear," Daphne said dragging Justin into the bedroom.

When they walked into Babylon a little after eleven, Justin felt better than the last time he had been there. He knew what to expect and he liked knowing that. The unknown could be scary. He knew he could dance and tell guys to fuck off if they bugged him too much. He knew Emmett and his friends would be there. He thought he knew a little bit more about Brian Kinney, and if he was there, he was pretty sure he could handle himself. That meeting in the book store had made him think differently about the man.

Daphne spotted Emmett dancing and they moved out to meet him. He introduced them to Ted Schmidt with whom he was dancing. Daphne and Justin joined them hamming it up and doing some hip bumps and twirls. After a couple of songs they made their way over to the bar. They were all enjoying a cosmo when the atmosphere in the room changed. Justin knew Brian Kinney had arrived.

He shifted uncomfortably trying to assume a comfortable pose. No matter how much he told himself that he could handle this Brian he still had some grave misgivings. He finally figured out what Emmett was saying and managed to laugh at what he thought was an appropriate time. Suddenly he felt Brian behind him. His cock was immediately in action.

"Hello, boiz, and sweet damsel," Brian said to the group.

Justin heard Daphne giggle but he refused to turn around. He listened as Brian bantered with Ted and Emmett. It seemed like Brian was as sarcastic with them as he was with Justin. Brian ordered a beer and Justin continued to stare straight ahead hoping Brian would ignore him. Brian drank a good slug of his beer and then leaned against Justin's back. Justin tensed immediately.

"No hello for me?" Brian purred in Justin's ear.

"I know you're there."

Brian's eyebrow went up. Justin could see it in the mirror. "Then dance with me."

Justin looked pleadingly at Daphne but all she did was flatten her lips and indicate he should do it. "Sure, why not?" Justin said trying to sound braver than he felt. He followed Brian out onto the floor.

They began moving slowly at first. Justin didn't think Brian was much of a dancer but apparently that wasn't necessary as all eyes seemed to be on him anyway. Justin decided to close his own eyes and feel the beat. He moved effortlessly to the music. After a minute or two he felt Brian slide in behind him. His first reaction was to move away, but he felt Brian's arm come around him and pull him back into the muscular body behind him. He felt a little moan escape his lips. He liked the feel of that body. Brian's hard-on pressed against his ass and his own cock throbbed in his tight jeans. He swayed and pressed back into Brian forgetting everything except the feelings wafting through his body.

Justin wasn't sure how long he let this erotic dance go on, but it seemed like forever. Finally the music changed to something slower and Justin felt Brian's hands turn him around so they were facing each other. He dared to open his eyes and look into the lust-filled hazel ones that were staring at him. 

Brian grabbed Justin's shirt and pulled him forward. Their lips met with an impact that knocked the breath out of both of them. Justin was sure there must be a crackling electrical field surrounding them. He could almost smell the burning flesh as their bodies seared together and their lips were locked in a scalding kiss. Neither of them knew what hit them, but they didn't want it to end. The kiss went on and on as most of Babylon stopped and watched the floor show.

Finally one or both of them broke apart. They stood chests heaving on the floor of Babylon. Justin looked into Brian's eyes. He could tell that Brian wanted him, as if that kiss hadn't said everything. And he wanted Brian, but this was going much too fast. The little mouse inside of him screamed for him to get away, collect himself, bring his reason to bear, not let his dick rule his world.

Brian stood staring at this strange blond who was unlike anything he had ever dealt with. His dick was responding in its normal fashion, hard and needy and dripping. But the odd thing was the constriction in his chest. He had never felt that before, and he wasn't at all sure he liked it. He definitely wanted this Justin Taylor, but what the hell else was going on? He needed to figure it out before anything else happened.

Brian turned and walked towards the bar. He needed a drink … immediately. He signaled for a whiskey … double. It was gone as soon as he got it in his hand.

Justin stood riveted to the floor of Babylon. He didn't know what had hit him. He had never felt anything half as intense as that kiss. His cock was screaming for release, but his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it almost drowned out that need. He simply stood and stared as Brian Kinney walked away.

Suddenly Daphne was at Justin's side. She was saying something, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from understanding. He shook his head and pressed his fingers against his ears.

"Are you all right?" Daphne screamed at him.

"No."

"Then let's get the fuck out of here," she said grabbing his hand. Without any will of his own, Justin allowed her to drag him out of Babylon.


	5. Cat and Mouse

Justin entered the movie rental store looking for something entertaining that he and Daphne could watch that night. He thought maybe he'd get "Elf". It was a Christmas movie but he was feeling nostalgic and homesick. He was looking forward to going back to Cape Cod for a few days before classes officially started. Maybe a funny Christmas movie would be just what he needed.

As he rounded the aisle in the section where older movies were stocked, he pulled up short. There ahead of him was Brian Kinney looking at a movie that he had just removed from the shelf.

"Stalking me again?" Brian asked without looking up.

"It's you who's stalking me."

"I was here first."

"So you like movies as well as books?" Justin asked deciding he would never win in a battle with Brian.

"Some."

"What are you looking at?"

"Don Juan de Marco"

Justin frowned. "What's that?"

"Hmm, at long last, a topic that you're not an expert on."

"I never said I was an expert on anything," Justin protested.

Brian looked up into the blue eyes and smirked. Justin felt his color rise, and he wanted to smack that look off Brian's sarcastic face. Justin turned to go look in another aisle.

"I could tell you about Don Juan if you want to learn something," Brian offered not sure why he wanted the blond to stay close. "You might be interested."

"I might? I never heard of the movie. Why would it interest me?"

"Because it has Johnny Depp and Marlon Brando."

"I like Johnny Depp," Justin said.

"Who doesn't?"

"So what's this movie about?"

"It's kind of a quirky love story. Marlon is a little past his prime but it's still entertaining."

"That's not much of an explanation."

"Johnny Depp thinks he's Don Juan, the greatest lover in all history."

"But Don Juan was straight."

"Maybe. You can't be the world's greatest lover if you haven't experienced everything," Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"You mean…?" Justin's eyes opened very wide.

"Could be."

"You are evil," Justin said with a little laugh.

"So I've been told."

Justin stared at Brian thinking about the man's reputation as a great lover too, well, great fuck. He wondered if that had anything to do with Brian's interest in the film.

"What are you looking for?" Brian asked bringing Justin out of his thoughts.

"Um…"

"What? I told you what I was getting."

"You'll just make fun of me."

"Try me and see," Brian said looking into Justin's eyes.

Justin sucked his gut in and said. "I thought I might rent 'Elf'."

"Hm, don't know that one."

"It's a Christmas movie."

"In August?"

"I … I was feeling a little … nostalgic and thought I might like to watch something about Christmas."

Brian snorted. "I don't do Christmas."

"You don't like Christmas?"

"Don't like it, don't do it, don't do nostalgia either."

"Oh!"

Brian almost felt the need to explain himself. He wasn't sure why because he never explained himself. He said what he thought and that was the end of it. Maybe it was the uncomfortable look on Justin's face, like someone had just revealed to him that there is no Santa.

"So what's 'Elf' about?" Brian asked trying to change the subject to something more neutral.

"Um … it's about a baby that is really a human and is raised by the elves at the North Pole. He thinks he's an elf even though he's six feet tall."

"A dumb little fucker, I take it, as elves go," Brian smirked.

"Not really, he's mostly just naïf."

"And you like naïve?"

Justin took his turn to snort. "I like Will Farrell," he said by way of explanation.

"Is he the guy from Saturday Night Live?" Brian asked with a frown.

"Don't tell me that you're actually home on Saturday nights to have seen SNL?"

"On the rare occasion."

"I bet," Justin said sarcastically. He wondered why he was even standing here talking to this man that he had vowed to stay away from. The problem was that more and more he didn't want to stay away from Brian.

"Why don't you come back to my loft and we could watch each movie and compare notes." Brian felt his mouth drop open slightly. Where the fuck had that come from? Why was he suddenly asking this kid, this stranger to come to his home? And he had not even been thinking about fucking him. Well, maybe a little bit. Maybe a lot! But he also liked the idea of watching the movie with this man/child … either before or after he fucked him.

"I … I don't think that would be a good idea," Justin said hesitantly. Some part of him wanted to go, but his better sense told him not to.

"I only have good ideas," Brian said sarcastically.

"Not in this case," Justin retorted suddenly feeling defensive. "I better go find my movie." He started to walk away.

"Justin," Brian called. Justin turned and looked back. "Meet you here tomorrow; same time, same Bat channel, and we can switch the movies. Maybe then we can compare."

Justin felt the smile take over his face. "Sure," he replied and disappeared around the end of the shelf.

Brian felt that disturbing clench in his chest. That kid had the most fucking amazing smile he had ever seen. Brian shook his head and took his movie to the counter. What the fuck was he doing? He wished he knew, but apparently he had made a date for tomorrow evening. He chuckled in spite of himself as he paid for the movie and walked out of the store without seeing Justin again.

Justin didn't tell Daphne about his encounter with Brian. He still wasn't too sure about meeting Brian the following day, but he knew he wanted to. Something about the man attracted him, as much as his fear kept him away. He didn't want to be hurt, to be discarded. He couldn't stand that. He had to be careful.

When Justin entered the movie store the next day he wondered if Brian would actually be there. It would be just like the man to have been playing with him. He could imagine standing in the store for hours on end, looking like a complete fool, while he waited for someone who had no intention of coming. 

Justin scanned the store and didn't see Brian anywhere. His heart fell. His fears were going to be realized. The man was making a fool of him. He decided he'd do one tour of the store and then leave. No way was he going to wait for the bastard.

As he approached the main desk at the end of his round, Justin saw the door to the store open and Brian Kinney walked in. He felt himself grin like an idiot. He didn't understand why the fact that the man had simply kept their appointment filled him with such pleasure.

Brian looked up to see Justin standing near the checkout desk. The smile on his face lit up the store and went straight to Brian's groin. Brian had intended to make Justin wait, like he made everybody else wait for him, but when he had observed Justin enter the store, he had had to follow. He felt himself smiling in return.

"Let's get out of here," Brian said as he approached the blond.

Justin frowned but answered, "Okay."

They exited the store with Justin trailing slightly behind. 

"Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"Back to my place."

Justin stopped. "No," he said.

"Pardon me?"

"I said no."

"I heard you, but why?"

"I … I don't want to," Justin said. That was the truth, sort of.

"I thought we were going to talk about the movies. We could watch them together."

"I said yesterday that I would watch them by myself."

"I see," Brian said sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "You're still afraid of me."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No, not really." Some part of him really meant that. He didn't want to hurt this boy, but he did want him.

"I'm not ready to trust you," Justin stated.

"Then run along home, little boy. I don't have time for this nonsense." Brian turned and started to walk away.

"Brian," Justin said hesitantly. He wasn't sure he had said it loud enough for Brian to hear him.

"What?" Brian snapped stopping but not turning back to face Justin.

"Couldn't we talk over there in the park?"

"What the fuck for? Three words out of my mouth and you'll fucking take off again."

"I … I won't. I promise."

Brian let out a long sigh. He didn't know why the fuck he was even considering going to the park with this kid. He turned to face Justin and then he knew. He wanted this boy in a deep and demanding way. But more than that he wanted to know Justin, and not just in the Biblical sense. He wanted to know everything about him. Justin seemed so bright and untouched by a lot of the crap that was forever bombarding the inhabitants of Brian's world.

"Okay," Brian said and they began to walk towards the nearest bench in the park. "Was 'Elf' any fucking good?"

Justin chuckled. "It was kind of dumb, but Will Farrell is so likeable. I found myself rooting for him to be the elf he thought he was."

"Sometimes one performance can save a movie," Brian observed.

"Is that true in 'Don Juan de Marco'? Did Brando save the movie?"

"No, as I said before, he's s bit past his prime, but he sure knows how to control a scene. It's really an interesting movie."

"Is Johnny Depp really Don Juan?"

They sat down on the bench not too close together but within easy reach.

"I'm not going to tell you that. I want to hear what you think."

"Is this a test?"

"Maybe," Brian replied with a little smirk.

Justin always found that smirk very disconcerting. The need to run became much stronger when he saw it. However, he had promised not to do that.

"What do I win if I get it right?"

Before Brian could stop himself he said, "I'll buy you dinner."

Justin's eyes opened wide. "You will?"

Brian wanted to take it back, but he knew he couldn't. "That's what I said."

"Then give me the movie. I have work to do," Justin said standing up.

Brian grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bench. "It's only a fucking dinner, and you said you wouldn't run away."

"I wasn't running," Justin said with a smile. He stared into Brian's golden eyes wondering why he found them so fascinating. "I was just going to go home and watch the movie so I could earn my prize." Justin's smile was electric.

Brian felt the breath catch in his chest. Jesus, what was the matter with him? Justin wasn't even his type. And yet, there was something about him. "Come back to my place and watch it with me," Brian gasped his voice ruling his better judgment.

Justin hesitated. Part of him wanted to go to the loft with this beautiful man, and that part was definitely attached to his cock which throbbed incessantly in his shorts. But his head told him that that would be a mistake and he usually listened to his head. What could he say? "Could we just talk here?" Justin asked.

Brian decided he better not push it or Justin would be gone in a flash. "What shall we talk about – what to wear to the cotillion or why the Republicans are the assholes of the world?"

"Um … neither," Justin chuckled.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I was wondering why you gave me the time of day," Justin said slowly looking at the ground.

Brian was startled by that admission. "You … you're quite attractive in a juvenile, skittish, undefined kind of way."

Justin frowned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Damned if I know! I just made it up."

"You're … you're such an enigma."

"Why that's positively the sweetest thing anybody's ever called me," Brian said actually meaning it.

"What do they usually call you?"

"Asshole, arrogant bastard, heartless dickhead."

"Wow!"

"Wow?"

"Who calls you that?"

"My friends."

"What do your enemies call you?"

"Same thing. There's little difference."

"I … I don't get it. You seem nice enough when you let yourself be."

"Like now?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

"It's just a ploy to get you back to my place."

"What?" Justin asked looking once again into Brian's eyes.

"I'm only being truthful."

"That's what scares me," Justin admitted. "Why do you say things like that?"

"I want you to know where you stand. I never force anyone to do anything they don't choose to do."

"You don't?" Brian nodded. "So if I asked you to stop at some point, you would?"

Brian thought for a minute. "Yes."

Justin leaned towards Brian and his hand went behind Brian's head drawing the man's face to meet his. Their mouths met with that impact they had felt at Babylon. Both were totally swept up in the deluge of feelings that coursed through them. Their lips burned as they pressed together. Justin felt Brian's tongue probing for entrance and he relaxed and let him in. Brian's tongue swirled around his own tongue and explored the inside of his moist, warm mouth. Justin gasped wanting to come in his underwear. He shoved Brian away gasping for breath and fighting for control. 

"Stop," he gasped.

"Wasn't that good for you?" Brian asked with a smirk which he used to cover his own lack of control and scrambled emotions. Justin's lips on his had hit him like a ton of bricks. He could only imagine what he would feel when his dick was up the blond's ass.

"Awesome," Justin gasped.

"Then don't stop," Brian said pulling the boy against his chest and finding those amazing lips with his own.

This time the kiss was slower, but the intensity built to the boiling point. Finally they had to back away or go up in flames. Justin wasn't the one to stop them this time.

"Fuck," Brian breathed as he sucked in some air.

"You can say that again," Justin agreed.

"Come home with me," Brian asked once again.

"I … I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just do it."

Justin shook his head. He could feel the tears well up. He really did want to go with Brian. Why did he have to be so rational about everything? Why couldn't he just do what he wanted to? Why did he always have to dwell on the bad side of things? Why did he have to be so afraid?

Brian stood and took Justin's hand pulling him to his feet. "You're coming with me," Brian stated.

Justin followed Brian for several steps before he stopped and pulled his hand away from Brian's. "Brian, no, not yet. I've liked talking to you. I like you, but I'm not ready for this."

"Oh, you're ready all right."

"I mean that I don't want to be your next easy fuck. I can't do that."

"And just what do you think you want to be?" Brian asked with a frown.

"I … I don't know … something more."

"I don't think I can do that."

Justin shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that.

"So we've reached an impasse," Brian stated.

"Looks that way."

"So this time you didn't run, just like you promised," Brian said allowing the sarcasm in his tone to say much more. "But the end effect is exactly the same as if you had."

"No, no it's not. I'm not running away. I'm stating where I stand."

"And that's supposed to fucking make me feel better?" Brian demanded. "You taking a stand won't take care of the hard on we each have in our pants. This is fucked!"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Justin said in a defeated voice. "Very fucked!"

"Here's the damn movie," Brian said shoving 'Don Juan de Marco' at Justin. "Don't forget to return it before Friday." He turned to walk away.

"Don't you want 'Elf' in return?" Justin asked in a shaky voice.

"Fuck 'Elf', and fuck you!"

Brian marched off without a backward glance.

Justin stuffed the DVD in his messenger bag and headed back towards his apartment.


	6. Cat and Mouse

Justin finished watching 'Don Juan de Marco' and switched off the DVD. It was a strange little movie, typical of the rather weird and offbeat type of thing that Johnny Depp tended to make. He wondered why he had even bothered to watch it. Brian had told him to fuck off. He should have just returned the movie to the rental place as soon as Brian walked away. But he had wanted to know what would intrigue Brian about this movie. He hoped it would tell him more about the man.

Now that he had watched it, he was none the wiser about why Brian was interested in it. It was okay, but nothing that spectacular. He liked the way Johnny Depp portrayed Don Juan. He could believe him as the greatest lover of all time. He was supposed to believe that Depp's character really was Don Juan, and in the movie that certainly was how Depp played the part. However, the character was being treated for mental illness. Justin remembered that Brian's question had been about whether Depp really was Don Juan in the movie. Justin thought about that as he snapped the DVD into its case. He wasn't sure he had the answer. 

But what difference did it make now? There would be no discussion with Brian about the film. He couldn't win his dinner with the man. He had actually been looking forward to that. But it was all over now.

He dropped the movie into his messenger bag as he heard Daphne unlock the door to their apartment.

"Hey," he called.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you had some meeting tonight."

"It didn't work out," Justin said cautiously.

"What happened?"

"Um … nothing. It's not important."

"When you say it's not important, it usually is."

"Can we just forget it?"

"I don't think so," Daphne said looking Justin up and down. "Does this have something to do with Brian Kinney?"

"Why … why would you say that?"

"Just a lucky guess, and I can tell I'm right by the look on your face."

Justin scowled. When Daphne got a bee in her bonnet there was no distracting her. He'd either have to admit what had happened or risk her wrath by locking himself in his room.

"Make some popcorn and I'll tell you all about it," Justin said with a sigh.

Sharing a bag of microwave popcorn, the two sat on the sofa. Daphne waited for Justin to spit out what was wrong, but as the minutes wore on, she knew she would have to do some prodding.

"What did he do to scare you this time?" she asked.

"I'm not scared."

Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tell me what the fuck happened."

"I met Brian in the movie rental store yesterday," Justin began.

"He rents movies?"

"Yes, is that so weird?"

"Well, you have to admit that with his reputation, you would hardly think he had time for anything except fucking."

Justin chuckled. "That's true, but I've been meeting him in the strangest places."

"Oh, like where?"

"In the bookstore. We had a little chat about books."

"He has time to read?"

"He must. He said he was rereading 'Atlas Shrugged'. That's not a book people usually pick out of thin air."

"That's true," Daphne admitted with a frown.

"I even tried to trick him by asking if he thought the author had written homosexual undertones in his story."

"Isn't it written by a woman?" Daphne asked.

"Exactly, and he knew that."

"Fuck me!" she replied with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"I don't think he'll be doing that, but he sure seemed to want to fuck me this evening."

"Justin, I keep telling you that he wants to fuck you every time he sees you."

"I know, and I'd like him to, but it's what comes after, that's the problem."

Daphne let out another long sigh. She understood Justin's fear of being abandoned or cast off. She just wished he could get over it.

"So, dish, tell me about this movie rental tryst."

"I thought I'd like to watch 'Elf'. You know, I told you I was feeling a little homesick."

"You're going to Cape Cod in a couple of days."

"I know, but that's how I felt," Justin said feeling a little defensive about admitting he was homesick.

"So what happened?"

"I bumped into Brian in one of the aisles."

"And…"

"I accused him of stalking me," Justin giggled.

"You didn't? I didn't think you had that in you."

"Neither did I, but he said he couldn't be stalking me when he was there first."

"That is true."

"So what? I was taken by surprise. I had to think of something to say."

"So what happened? Christ, Justin, this is like pulling teeth."

"He was renting 'Don Juan de Marco'. I asked about it and he asked about 'Elf'. One thing led to another and he said we should each watch our movie and meet today to discuss them and switch movies."

"Fuck! Like a date?"

"Kind of," Justin admitted.

"I didn't think he did dates."

"According to everybody, he doesn't, but that's what he said. Then when I met him today, he said he would take me to dinner if I could tell him whether Johnny Depp in the movie was really Don Juan."

"Shit! That sounds easy enough."

"Not so easy. I'll show you the movie and you'll see why."

"But this is good. Why do you look so sad?"

"You haven't heard it all."

"You ran away from him again, didn't you?"

"No, I fucking did not."

"Then what did you do?"

"Why is it always that I have to have done something?"

Daphne rolled her eyes again. "You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

"All right, all right," Justin gave in. "He wanted me to go back to his loft to watch the movies together."

"And you refused."

"I … I just couldn't, Daph. I need to feel more secure with him before I do something like that."

"I seriously doubt that you will ever feel secure with a man like Brian Kinney. Hell, that's half his attraction."

Justin's eyebrows shot up. "How would you know that?"

"He's a man, he's gorgeous, I know."

Justin shook his head. "I'll never understand women."

"You don't have to; you're gay."

"But I live with you."

"Point taken," Daphne giggled. "So get on with what happened."

"We sat in the park and talked a bit. He … he told me I was attractive."

Daphne smirked. "I told you so."

"And then I told him he was an enigma. I said he scared me."

"You fucking told him that!"

"It's pretty obvious, so why deny it?"

"What did he say?"

"He admitted he was using the movie as a ploy to get me to his loft."

"He didn't!"

"Oh yeah, and you wonder why I'm afraid of him. He's so fucking … brazen. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"He seems to care about you," Daphne observed.

"He doesn't care about me," Justin protested.

"Because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it."

"And he's so fucking arrogant."

"He has reason to be. Anyone who looks like him, and is successful like he is, and a great fuck to boot. Well…"

"He's just a user. He may want me sexually, but once he's used me, he'll just throw me away."

"You can't be sure of that. I think you're a very special person and maybe he does too. He spent all that time with you this afternoon, and you didn't fuck."

"We kissed." Justin felt himself blush.

"In the park?"

"It was so fucking hot, Daph! I was hard as a rock and so was he. His kisses are like nothing I've ever felt before."

"And you are too timid to go any farther. You're an idiot, Taylor!"

"I know," Justin said shaking his head. "He's so relentless, so stubborn," Justin said returning to the litany of Brian's many faults.

"You might say he knows what he wants and he goes after it, unlike someone I know." She stared pointedly at Justin.

"I can't help it. He keeps me somehow locked on the outside of him. I can't get in. And I can't be with someone that I don't know and don't trust. I think he keeps everything inside. He doesn't let anyone in … except maybe that Michael who has known him so long. I think he's like that with everyone."

"Maybe he has good reason, Justin. Maybe he was hurt somewhere along the line, and he's learned not to reveal too much about himself to people. That gives them power to hurt you."

"And not telling me his intentions gives him power to hurt me when I find out that all he wants is a fuck."

"Sounds like you two are really at an impasse."

"That's exactly what he said, just before he told me to fuck off."

"He said that?"

"After the kiss he started dragging me towards his loft. When I stopped him, he told me we were at an impasse and then … he told me to fuck off."

"What have you done, Justin? You may have blown it with this great looking guy."

"Looks are one thing, but a heart is also important."

"I'm sure Brian has a heart."

"Well, I'm not," Justin declared.

"You're too hard on him. You have faults too."

"Thanks a heap! I thought you were my friend. When did you become the defender of the holy church of Brian Kinney?"

"He's not holy by any stretch of the imagination," Daphne giggled.

"You can say that again."

"He's not holy…"

"Shut up!"

"I'll shut up if you promise to give Brian one more chance."

"Why should I? It'll only end up the same way."

"It could be different, but maybe you need to give a little if he's willing to do the same."

"He'll never change. I'm not sure I'd know what to do if he did."

"I bet he'd know what to do."

Justin blushed. "Yeah, he's had lots of practice."

"What if you take the movie back to him," Daphne suggested. "That could be the icebreaker to get you two talking again."

"I can't just go to his loft and hand him the movie."

"Why not?"

"Fuck, Daph! I just can't."

Daphne let out a long suffering sigh. "Maybe if we keep the movie for a few months and let the late fees build up, Brian will come here to get it back."

"You mean hold the movie for ransom?" Justin chuckled. "You are evil."

"If his credit card bill gets too huge, he'll have to do something about it eventually."

"He has plenty of money. I'll be a hundred and two before he owes enough money to get his attention."

"You are impossible, Justin Taylor! We'll just have to figure out something else to get you two back together."

"We were never together, and it's fucking too late! I'm going to bed."

Daphne watched Justin walk away towards his bedroom. More than anything she wanted him to be happy. He deserved some happiness in his life. She was somehow sure that Brian Kinney could provide that, if only Justin would stop being such a little mouse and Brian would stop coming on to him like the predatory cat he was. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

 

Brian leaned against the wall in the backroom of Babylon. His dick was in some guy's mouth, but he was thinking about a certain blond and wishing it was Justin's mouth around his cock. He thrust into the willing orifice and finally came with a gasp. He shoved the man away and zipped up.

"Asshole," the guy called as Brian walked away.

The backroom was getting old, the tricks older. He needed something different. His thoughts immediately turned to Justin Taylor.

"I am such a wuss," he mumbled to himself. He was turning into a goddam lesbian.

"Hey, Brian," Michael said following Brian to the bar.

"Hey, Mikey."

Brian signaled for a beer. He got one for Michael as well.

"You don't look too happy," Michael observed. "Unsuccessful in the backroom?"

"I'm successful at everything I do, backroom or boardroom."

"Of course," Michael grinned at his friend. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Brian stated. He couldn't tell his best friend that he was longing or pining or obsessed or … whatever the fuck he was feeling for Justin Taylor. He usually never felt anything and that suited him fine. He hated all this emotional crap. He didn't do emotions. He wished he could figure out why that didn't seem to apply to the blond waiter.

Michael looked at Brian. Something was definitely different. For the last couple of weeks Brian had not been himself. "You can tell me, you know. I can keep a secret."

Brian raised his eyebrows but didn't make the comment that was on the tip of his tongue. Michael could not keep any kind of secret. His mother would usually be the first to know, and then Emmett and now this new professor boyfriend.

"I said it's nothing," Brian repeated using a tone that he knew would shut Michael up.

"Maybe you need a change in your life," Michael said to him. "You're awfully cranky these days."

"I can fucking be cranky if I fucking want to."

"See what I mean. I'm just trying to help."

"Then come dance with me," Brian said taking a bump and offering one to Michael.

He dragged Michael out onto the dance floor. If he couldn't have Justin Taylor, there was always Michael to play with and plenty of willing mouths and asses to fulfill his other needs. He could forget Justin Taylor if he put his mind to it.

 

Brian pulled up to the loft climbing out of his Jeep and grabbing his briefcase from the back seat. He was fucking tired. Ryder had been all over his ass all day wanting everything done ten seconds after he mentioned it. Brian stretched and moved his head back and forth trying to get the kinks out of his neck. He definitely needed to go to Babylon.

Dusk was falling as he crossed the street to the front door of his building. In the failing light he could see someone standing on the front step. It was a woman and she looked familiar. He searched his brain as he advanced trying to remember who she was or where he had seen her before. As he approached he recognized the mocha skin and shiny dark eyes and curly hair.

"It's the fair damsel, Daphne, I believe."

Daphne giggled and smiled at Brian. "You remember me," she said obviously pleased.

"I never forget a pretty face. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. We need to talk."

"We do?" Brian frowned. "What about?"

"I think you know. Do you want to do it here on the street or are you going to invite me up?"

"Maybe we don't need to do this at all," Brian replied realizing that she had to be there about Justin. He didn't want to discuss that with anyone.

"Brian, don't be more of a dickhead than he already thinks you are," Daphne cautioned.

"Charming," Brian snarled.

"You know I'm right and you need to hear this."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Brian replied. "Come on up." Brian knew he did have a choice. He could always tell Daphne to get lost and go inside without her. But some part of him wanted to hear what she had to say. There must be something important about Justin or she wouldn't be there.

He unlocked the door and they rode up in the elevator enveloped in silence. Brian pulled the loft door back and waved for Daphne to enter. She looked around the loft, very impressed with the cool sophistication and obvious quality of everything she saw there. Brian pulled the door closed and turned to face his unexpected guest.

"So what do you want to say to me?"

"I'm here to tell you how to get Justin Taylor if you want him. And you will have to do some hard work if that's the case. If it isn't, then I want you to stay the fuck away from him."

Brian opened his mouth to respond, and then shut it abruptly. Maybe he better listen to what she had to say.


	7. Cat and Mouse

"Justin, I'll miss you," Daphne said as they stood beside the station wagon.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"But Cape Cod's so far away."

"When I was in Cape Cod you were telling me how close it was. Right around the corner, you used to say," Justin laughed.

"That was then and this is now. You are coming back, aren't you?" Daphne asked worried about Justin's state of mind.

"Of course I am," Justin declared. "Why would you think I'm not?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You have been known to run … and things between you and Brian haven't been too great."

"Try non-existent," Justin grimaced. He had heard nothing from the man since he had been told to fuck off.

"Well, let's not worry about that now. Your mother will be so happy to see you. She'll love having you there over the Labor Day weekend."

"Yeah, the B and B will be full and I'll have lots of work to do." He laughed gently. He was actually looking forward to helping his mother, making beds, doing laundry, serving breakfast. He could sleep in his own room and look out at the sea. He'd smell the salt air and feel like himself again. His mother would be there. He was picturing her smile. He could hardly wait.

"You better stop daydreaming about home and get on the road if you want to get there before dark."

"You're right," Justin agreed. He pulled Daphne against him in a big hug. He would miss her while he was away. She had made their apartment feel like home, or as close to it as he could get when he was away from Cape Cod. He appreciated everything she had done for him.

"Say hi to your mother for me," Daphne said as she released him from the hug.

"I will."

"Drive carefully," Daphne advised as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"See you in a week and then we start class," Justin said.

"It will be fine," Daphne tried to reassure him.

"I know," Justin replied putting the car in gear. "Bye."

And he was on his way. Daphne stood on the sidewalk watching the car pull up to the intersection. She waved before it turned the corner and disappeared from her line of vision. She heaved a sigh wondering if she had done the right thing. She sure as hell hoped so.

Justin raised his hand in a brusque wave as he turned the corner. He felt really funny leaving Daphne. He was going home and that was a good thing. His mother would be there and he was so looking forward to seeing her. But he would miss Daphne and her friendship. Daphne had helped him in so many ways since he had applied to PIFA. 

He had changed quite a bit since he arrived in Pittsburgh. He had a job and was about to start classes. That was a very big step for him. He was sure he could do it too. A few months ago he wouldn't have been sure about that at all.

Inevitably Justin's thoughts turned to Brian, as they always seemed to do these days. He wondered if Brian had noticed any change in him since they had first met. He wasn't sure Brian would notice any such thing. He couldn't say that he had seen any change in the older man, although being older he probably didn't see any need for change. Justin had to agree with Daphne that part of Brian's attraction was that he seemed so comfortable in his own skin. He knew who he was, so why should he change? He had made the kind of life for himself that he wanted, and it didn't include relationships, especially with a kid like him.

He wondered for the millionth time what it would be like to be with Brian. He had to be a great lover if his kisses were any indication. Justin was still a virgin as far as anal penetration went, and he knew Brian would probably want that if they ever did get together. And he would want it too. He'd like to experience everything, and experiencing it with Brian would be awesome. If only he wasn't so timid, so afraid of being hurt, of being left behind.

Justin let out a big sigh. He wished he was confident like Brian. Then he could do whatever he wanted. He was sure Brian never hesitated or thought and thought before he acted. He just did it. It must be so easy for Brian Kinney. He was handsome, rich, confident, arrogant, cynical, aloof and probably cruel.

Justin laughed. He had gone from singing the praises of Brian Kinney in his head to listing most of the man's faults. Christ, he needed to get a life of his own. He needed to stop thinking about Brian all the time. Nothing good was going to come of it. Brian didn't want him anymore, so he should just forget all about the man. If only it was that easy. Maybe when he got to Cape Cod and was busy and had other things to do, he'd be able to put Brian out of his mind. Maybe!

The long drive to Cape Cod drew to a close as Justin followed the familiar road to the old house where his mother would be waiting. He turned into the driveway and saw her standing on the long porch that framed the front of the house. He waved as he pulled up. Before he could get fully out of the car she had him in a hug.

"Oh Justin, I've missed you so much. Welcome home, sweetheart."

"I missed you too," Justin grinned. He loved the feeling of being here. This was home.

"Bring your bag up to your room. I've made some lemonade and we'll have it on the porch."

"Sounds great," Justin said taking his small bag up to his old room. 

It looked much the same as he remembered it. He stopped at the window looking out to the sea. There were a few sailboats bobbing across the water. He opened the window and let the late afternoon breeze blow through. He smelled the salt air and smiled. Everything was just like it should be. Leaving his bag on the bed to be unpacked later he went down to meet his mother.

"Sit down, Justin, and tell me all about Pittsburgh," his mother said as he joined her at the little wicker table on the porch.

"I'm doing okay there. Daph's been great!"

"Just okay? You're not having the time of your life?"

"I've got a job and I'm going to school. It's not like there's a party going on all the time," Justin said with an edge of testiness to his voice.

"There could have been a party all the time. I sent you there early to meet people, and make new friends, hang out together," Jennifer explained.

"I know, mom, and I've done some of that."

"You've made new friends?" Jennifer asked hopefully. "Who?"

"Um … there's Emmett."

"Is Emmett another student?"

"No, he works in a clothing store."

"Oh. Anybody else?"

"I like the woman I work with. Her name's Debbie. She's kind of loud and brassy but she has a good heart. And then there's her son, Michael."

"What's he like?"

"I don't know him very well."

"Is that all?" Jennifer asked.

"There's this guy, Brian," Justin said hesitantly. He wasn't sure why he was even mentioning him.

"Is he a friend?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"I … I don't think I want to talk about him right now."

"I'm not trying to pry, Justin. I just want you to enjoy yourself and expand your horizons."

"I know."

"Well, enough about that. Do you want some more lemonade?"

"No, I should go unpack my bag."

"Actually, you're only going to be in your room tonight and then I have to ask you to sleep on the air mattress in my room."

"Why?" Justin frowned.

"I had a mix up with reservations and I need your room for a guest who is arriving for the long weekend. He'll be here Friday."

"But it's my room," Justin protested.

"I know, sweetie, but there was no other way to solve the problem … unless you keep your room and I sleep on the air mattress on the floor in there."

"It's okay, mom. You don't have to do that. I guess I'll leave my stuff in the bag until I move to your room tomorrow."

"Do you want to go out for a good seafood dinner tonight?" Jennifer asked trying to make up for pushing Justin out of his room.

"That sounds great," Justin said without much enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry about the room, honey, but it couldn't be helped."

"I think I'll walk down to the water and take my sketchbook with me. That is, if you don't need me to do anything else."

"You go ahead. I'll make a reservation at Antonio's for eight."

"I'll be back in plenty of time," Justin said going up to his room to get his sketchpad.

He looked around again thinking how much he had been longing to be home, to be in his own room. And now he was only going to have it for one night. That sucked!

He grabbed the pouch that held his sketching materials and headed down the shortcut to the beach. There were only a few people left on the beach as the day was drawing to a close. He found his favorite rock and sat down. He loved this spot. He could look out at the ocean and watch the boats. He could see the marina way down the shore and the fishing boats starting to come in with their catches. And if he turned around he could look up the hill at his home.

Justin pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to a fresh page. He intended to draw the B and B up on the hill. His pencil began moving across the page. Suddenly he knew he wasn't going to be drawing a landscape. His pencil moved with swiftness and sureness. 

Some long minutes later Brian Kinney looked back at him from the page. Justin held it away from him getting a better and more critical look at what he had drawn. God, the man was beautiful. He had drawn Brian from the shoulders up showing those amazing eyes in their full glory. Brian had a slight smile on his face, not his usual smirk, but the beginning of a true smile. This was the way Justin liked to think of Brian. This was when he thought he could love the man. But it was foolish to think that.

He had only ever seen that look on Brian's face once, when they had been in the park before Brian had kissed him. He tried to remember what he had said or what had happened that had made Brian have that expression on his face. That was part of why he had kissed the man. He could almost feel his lips burn with the memory of Brian's lips on his.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to get some saliva moving inside his dry mouth. He had to stop doing this to himself. Whatever might have happened between him and Brian was never going to happen now. He needed to put it all behind him.

Justin turned back towards the sea and watched the sun as it began to head for the horizon. He wondered if there'd be a beautiful sunset tonight. If there was they'd have a good view from Antonio's.

He gathered up his pencils and put everything into his pouch. It was time to go back. He started the climb up the hill. It was much easier coming down, but he didn't mind. It gave him time to get thoughts of Brian Kinney out of his head and get his cock to behave. He didn't want to have to explain any of this to his mother.

 

Hours later Justin lay in his old bed unable to sleep. The bed was as comfortable as it had always been, but his mind would not let him rest. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Brian's face before him. He had jerked off several times already, and nothing seemed to help. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 3:27. Shit! He had to get up in a couple of hours to help his mother make breakfast for their guests.

He lay still hoping that might relax his body and allow him a few minutes of rest. He wanted to stop thinking about Brian Kinney but nothing he did seemed to make that possible. 

When his alarm finally went off he wasn't sure whether he had slept a bit or not. He dragged himself out of the bed and into the shower. The water refreshed him and he felt better as he dressed.

A few minutes later he met his mother in the kitchen. He began setting the tables in the dining room folding the napkins carefully into beautiful fans the way he had learned from years of practice. When he was finished he went back into the kitchen to see what his mother wanted him to do next. She was filling individual tart shells with an egg mixture. 

"Yum, asparagus quiche," Justin said. 

"Also quiche Lorraine if someone doesn't like asparagus."

"Hope you made lots," Justin grinned.

"Plenty," Jennifer chuckled. "You haven't been gone long enough for me to forget that appetite of yours."

Justin kissed her cheek. "Thanks. What else do you want me to do?"

"The fruit cocktail is in the fridge. Stir it up and you can fill some of the fruit nappies. Don't fill them all because a couple of our guests like to sleep late."

Justin got to work as instructed. He carried some of the fruit dishes out to the tables so that they would be all set up when people began coming down. He didn't have long to wait. A middle aged couple came into the dining room.

"Good morning," Justin said cheerily flashing on of his smiles even thought he didn't feel much like smiling.

"Hello, young man," the woman said. "We haven't seen you here before. We're the Hendersons."

"I'm Justin, Jennifer's son, and I'm home for a few days."

"And helping your mother, how sweet!" the lady replied.

"It's the least I can do considering all she's done for me."

"That's an admirable attitude, young man," the gentleman said.

"Can I get you some juice and coffee or tea?" Justin asked. He took their requests and went to the kitchen.

"Who's up?" Jennifer asked.

"The Hendersons."

"They're always up early. They're leaving after breakfast."

"That's too bad. They seem nice. Can't the person who's getting my room take theirs instead?" Justin had to ask.

"Another couple arrives this afternoon to take that room."

Justin scowled. "It was worth a try."

"I'm really sorry about your room but it just couldn't be helped."

"It's okay. I'll get over it," Justin said as he made his way out of the kitchen carrying juice and the coffee pot.

Justin and Jennifer were very busy for the next couple of hours as their guests all came down for breakfast. Justin kept up his smile and did enjoy talking to most of the people. He recommended things to do and places to see to those who asked. He helped those checking out with their luggage. 

By ten o'clock the late risers were finishing up their breakfast and Jennifer had several quiches in the oven. They had Justin's name on them. Finally the last people left the dining room and Justin dropped into a chair in the kitchen. Jennifer set a plate with three little quiches in front of him.

"These look delicious, mom," Justin said digging in.

"You were great this morning. I don't know how I would have done it without you." Jennifer brought a plate of her own to the table and sat down with her son. "I had almost forgotten how nice it is to have you here helping me."

"I could always stay," Justin replied only half kidding.

"Is everything all right, Justin? You look tired."

"I … I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping. Not used to my own bed anymore."

"Then maybe you'll appreciate the air mattress tonight," Jennifer joked giving Justin's hand an affectionate squeeze.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you help me with the beds?" Jennifer asked. "Or do you have things you want to do?"

"Of course, I'll help you," Justin declared. "It's twice as fast when there's one of us on each side of the bed."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's load the dishwasher and get this done."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Justin said saluting and grinning at his mother.

She gave him a gentle swat as he went to gather up the last of the dishes from the dining room.

They made all the beds including the one in Justin's room. By the time they were finished they sat down on the porch to have a sandwich and a glass of lemonade. Jennifer asked Justin if he would go into town and pick up some supplies for the long weekend. She didn't want to get caught short when the stores were closed.

Justin went off to get the needed items. He enjoyed driving through the village. He waved to a few people that he knew. Parking the car in the market lot he got out and searched his pocket for the list that his mother had given him. He looked up to see that a new movie rental place had opened next door to the market. That made him think of 'Don Juan de Marco' and that put him back into the funk that he had managed to not think about since he got up that morning.

"Fucking Brian Kinney!" he muttered as he went into the store.

It didn't take him long to get the items he needed. When he came out he decided he'd go rent a movie for the weekend. Maybe he could find something good, something that would help him take his mind off 'he who shall remain nameless'.

In the movie store he searched through the racks. He found that many of the current movies didn't interest him all that much. And they had really been picked over. He walked into the aisles containing older movies. His eyes, of course, lighted on 'Don Juan de Marco'.

"Shit!" he whispered to himself.

He stopped and stared at the movie. He wouldn't mind seeing it again. It really wasn't bad. Even if he never got to discuss it with Brian, he wanted to decide whether he thought the Johnny Depp character really was Don Juan.

With a sigh he picked it from the shelf and carried it to the counter. If Daphne knew what he was doing, she would ride his ass mercilessly about being a wuss and pining for something he was too chicken to go after. But Daphne was far away, and so was Brian.

He drove home and carried in his bags of groceries. He helped his mother put them all away, asking if all the guests had checked in. 

"All except the one who will be staying in your room," Jennifer said.

"Figures."

"He said he might be a little late when I talked with him on the phone. He asked for recommendations of places to have a late supper."

"Antonio's is always great. I enjoyed our dinner last night."

"Thanks honey. I'm glad you liked it."

Just then the buzzer sounded indicating that someone was at the front door.

"Would you get that, Justin? I'll just finish clearing all this away."

"Sure," Justin said. "I wonder if it's our tardy guest."

Justin walked to the front door. He could see the silhouette of a tall man through the lacy curtains on the front door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open. His gaze looked into hazel eyes that he recognized all too well.

"Brian?" he said in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm staying for the weekend, Sunshine!" Brian replied as he carried his suitcase into the front hall.

Justin blinked and stared after him not knowing what to say.


	8. Cat and Mouse

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Justin demanded as he stared at Brian.

"I believe it's called a vacation. I'm spending the long weekend at this fine establishment," Brian smirked.

"How … how did you find this place?"

"I have my sources."

"Daphne!"

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and didn't say anything.

"Take your bag and get out," Justin said through gritted teeth.

Brian raised an eyebrow at the vehemence of Justin's words. "I'm a paying guest and I have a reservation."

"Mother," Justin called.

"Yes, dear," Jennifer said coming into the foyer. 

"Take care of this paying guest," Justin said spitting out the last two words. "I have to be somewhere else."

Justin bolted out the door not bothering to close it behind him. The door hit the wall rattling the glass behind the lace curtains.

"Well, that went really well," Brian said sarcastically.

"What … what did you say to him?" Jennifer asked looking Brian up and down. She knew this had to be Brian Kinney. He wasn't at all what she had expected.

"I may have been a little … cavalier in my attitude. Justin didn't seem to want me here."

"Daphne said you wanted to make amends to my son. Is this how you plan to do it?" Jennifer challenged.

Brian knew that look. He had seen it often enough from Debbie. It was the mother bird protecting her little one from the prowling cat.

"Maybe I should go back to Pittsburgh," Brian said suddenly feeling totally out of his depth.

"Maybe you should get this right, that is, if you do have feelings for my son." Jennifer stared into the hazel eyes noting the wince when she said the word feelings.

"I … I don't know what to do," Brian admitted. Every part of him wanted to run. He hated this type of crap. But some part, maybe his long unused heart, wanted him to stay.

"Leave your bag and come to the kitchen," Jennifer said softening slightly. "We could both use a cup of tea."

\-----

Justin had raced out of the house and careened down the hill to the beach. He nearly fell a couple of times, but that would have been okay with him. Having a broken neck was preferable to having Brian Kinney in his home. How could Daphne have done this?

Justin ran along the beach tears running down his face. He felt so betrayed. Everyone thought they knew what was best for him. He didn't want Brian Kinney here. This was his one safe place in all the world and now it had been invaded.

Finally running out of breath Justin slowed and leaned over placing his hands on his knees. He gulped some air and tried to regain some control. After a minute or two he stood up and wiped the tears from his face. He looked around still gasping for breath. He was far down the beach from the B and B, but he could see it up on the hill when he looked back. He started walking back over the path he had just come. All the while he stared at his home wondering what was going on up there. What was his mother saying to Brian? And what the fuck would Brian tell his mother? He wasn't sure he'd be able to face either of them after this.

His favorite rock on the beach came into view and he made his way over to it. With a dejected sigh he flopped down in his usual spot needing to think and decide what he was going to do. He hoped Brian had got back into his car and headed for Pittsburgh. But he would never be that lucky. Maybe Brian would go to his room, Justin's room, and stay there for the whole weekend. That would be good, but he knew it would never happen. Maybe Brian would come after him. If he did, then where the fuck could he run? He shuddered at the thought of being trapped by Brian Kinney. But it wasn't all a bad shudder. He felt his cock respond to the thought. Jesus, what was he going to do? He stared out at the sea hoping the answer would appear before him.

 

Brian sat silently in the kitchen while Jennifer put the kettle on and organized a plate of cookies. He wondered how she could be so calm. Who the hell cared about cookies at a time like this? He should just get up and walk out. He didn't need any of this shit. That fucking Daphne!

Except … except, he did need something that was here. And that was Justin. When Daphne had come to the loft that night he had been amused by the ferocity of Justin's little friend. Amused, until she had said some things that had really hit home. Things that had made him think. Now it was all on the line and he wasn't sure he was up to dealing with it. The backroom at Babylon was calling to him ever so loudly.

"Here's your tea," Jennifer said setting the mug and the plate of cookies in front of him.

"I think I've made a big mistake," Brian said ignoring the tea. "Maybe I should just go back to Pittsburgh."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you came here in the first place. Now have a sip of your tea and start talking."

"I'm not much for talking," Brian admitted as he added some sugar to his tea.

"Then that has to be part of your problem with Justin. He loves to talk."

"I've noticed that."

"Brian, when Daphne asked me to put you in Justin's room for the weekend, I have to admit that I had grave reservations about doing it. She seems to think that you and Justin are meant to be together. How do you feel about that?"

Brian groaned inwardly. How the fuck could he talk about this with Justin's mother of all people? He didn't even know himself what this was all about. He was in uncharted waters.

When Brian didn't answer and merely continued to stir his tea, Jennifer said, "If you're going to hurt him, then I guess you better go back to Pittsburgh … right now."

"I … I don't want to hurt him," Brian whispered.

"Then what do you want?"

Brian drew in a long breath and took the plunge. "I'm not a relationship kind of guy." He watched Jennifer's eyebrows shoot up and a frown creased her brow. "I never believed in them. My own family only served to reinforce those ideas. But since I met Justin I've been doing some … re-evaluating." There he had said it.

"I see," Jennifer said. "So you don't really know what you want with Justin."

"I … I just know I want him. Daphne asked me what my life would be in a couple of years if I just walked away from your son. I had never thought much about my life. It just was what it was. But I know, at least I think I know, that something has been missing, that I want something more … now that I'm getting a little older." Brian allowed himself to breathe. He was sure Jennifer had no idea how hard that had been for him to say.

"About the age thing," Jennifer began. "My son is only eighteen."

"He's a very old eighteen."

"I know that only too well. Since his father died he has taken on the role of my protector and helper. He has grown so cautious about everything, wanting to be safe, to be there for me when I need him, to save us both from danger."

"Is that why he runs away all the time?"

Jennifer flinched. "Yes," she breathed. "I've been trying to encourage him to broaden his horizons. It took a lot of talking to get him to go to PIFA. He hasn't really been away from me before. But I want him to live his own life. I want him to be happy." 

Brian studied this woman with a new respect. "I want him to be happy too."

"Then you need to figure out what you want from him. I know he wants to feel safe. His greatest fear is that someone he loves will abandon him, leave him like his father did."

"I don't know much about this kind of thing. I can't promise never to hurt him or leave him."

"But you can promise that that is not your intention … to use him and then kick him out."

Brian frowned. "What did Daphne tell you about me?"

"Enough," Jennifer admitted. "She filled me in on your reputation as the stud of Liberty Avenue."

"Christ, then why did you even let me come here?"

"If you're what my son wants then I won't stand in his way."

"Even with the age difference and my reputation?"

"I didn't say I liked those things, but you seem like an honest man. If you want this to work, then I will do my best to help you … both of you."

Brian sipped his tea wondering if he had the guts to go through with this. Jennifer studied him in silence.

 

Justin lay on the rock looking up at the clouds. He wished he had his sketchpad with him. He could at least produce something out of the myriad of emotions that were shooting through his brain. But his sketchbook was up in his room. He couldn't go get it, but he would have to, before Brian looked at it. He sighed and watched a cloud drift past thinking how much it looked like one of the boats out on the water.

He closed his eyes allowing his mind to return to the handsome man up the hill in his house, in his fucking room. He imagined himself in the bed with Brian. They were kissing and he was breathless, the way Brian always left him. His hand reached for the crotch of his shorts and he rubbed across his throbbing cock.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this on a public beach. He needed to get hold of himself, and not of his cock. He glanced up the hill and saw the house. He wondered if Brian was still there. What would the man say to his mother? Justin frowned. He wondered if his mother knew about Brian coming there. It seemed like too much of a coincidence for her not to know. Did she and Daphne arrange this whole thing? If they did, what the fuck were they thinking? What was he going to do?

Justin closed his eyes and prayed for a meteor to come careening down from heaven and incinerate him where he lay.

 

"So, what's it going to be?" Jennifer asked as the silence dragged on.

Brian frowned. "I … I don't have any pat answers."

"I understand that, and I'd like you a lot less if you did. What I want to know is are you staying and working things out with my son."

"I can't guarantee that things will work out," Brian said cautiously.

"Did I ask for guarantees? I want to know if that's you're intention. None of us can predict the outcome."

"Then I guess that's what I'm going to do," Brian said deciding that Justin was worth him taking this chance.

"Good, then grab your bag and I'll show you to your room."

Brian stood and lifted his suitcase. He followed Jennifer up the stairs. She opened the door to Justin's room and Brian stepped inside.

"This is Justin's room. We were full up when Daphne called me and the only way I could find a place for you was to put you in here," Jennifer explained.

"Justin must be pissed about that," Brian observed as he took in the room.

"You can unpack and rest a bit if you want. Everything's set up for you."

"Thanks, but … um … should I go after him?"

"I know where he is, and he needs some time alone to think and get his equilibrium back."

"And he'll come back … eventually?"

Jennifer nodded. "You might want to think about what you're going to say to him when he does." She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Brian looked around the bright, light-filled room. He could see why the artist in Justin loved it. A little breeze lifted the curtains on the open window. He walked over and looked out. He could smell the sea and see the boats out on the water. He looked down on the beach, noting a few people walking. He could see someone lying on a rock off to the right. He was pretty sure it was Justin.

With a sigh he turned away and started unpacking his clothes. He hung most of them and shoved the rest into a drawer. On top of the dresser he saw a sketchbook. He picked it up and began flipping through the drawings. They were very good. He could see why Justin had been accepted to PIFA. He was very talented. 

Brian stopped at a picture of Justin's mother. It depicted Jennifer laughing with pure joy radiating from her every feature. Brian smiled as he looked at it. Mother and son made quite a team. There were many drawings of the B and B. Some were drawn looking up at it from the beach below. Some were obviously drawn from the front yard. Some were details of the architecture or windows or décor. All reflected love and home. Brian wished he had felt the same way about the house where he grew up. But it had been a house, not a home.

The next drawing was Daphne. Justin had captured the impish quality of fun that Daphne had, but also her strength of steel was in there as well. Justin truly was gifted.

Brian's breath caught in his throat as he turned to the next picture. It was him. His own face looked out of the page with clear confident eyes. But it was his mouth that attracted Brian's attention. He had a hint of a smile, a look of genuine pleasure. He wondered when he had last looked like that. It had to be some time when he was with Justin or else the boy couldn't have drawn it. He thought about their talk about movies in the park and knew that had to be when it was. He remembered how animated their discussion had been. He must have smiled like that after he made the bet with Justin. The kid was so excited about Brian taking him to dinner as his prize if he got the answer right. But they had never got to the answer … or the dinner. Maybe he should do that tonight. He could ask Justin to go to dinner with him, that is, if Justin would even talk to him.

Brian closed the sketchbook and set it back on the dresser. He needed to get this right. He understood deep in his heart or his gut or his fucking brain that he was for once in his fucked up life doing the right thing. And the right thing had been to come after Justin. He was sure of that now. He had to track down his prey and make him his. And then he had to figure out where to go from there.

 

Justin opened the door to the B and B with some trepidation. He looked around but did not see anyone. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Justin," his mother's voice said.

"What?" he snapped.

"I hope you didn't get burnt, out in that sun all this time."

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy. I can look after myself," he stated. He hoped she got the full import of his words.

"I know."

"Then why are you and Daphne playing with my life?"

"Playing? We're hardly playing."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" Justin demanded. "Why did you let him come here?"

"Daphne thought you two needed some time together so that you could get to know each other."

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I might not want to get to know Mr. Kinney?"

"Is … is that how you feel?" Jennifer asked with a frown. Maybe they had made a big mistake.

"I don't know what the fuck I feel at the moment. I just wanted to come home for a nice quiet weekend with you. I wanted to spend time in my room and be … at peace." Justin felt tears welling up.

"I'm sorry if we ruined that for you, sweetheart, but maybe you should give Brian a chance."

"A chance? A chance to do what? Hurt me! Make fun of me! Laugh at me!"

"Oh honey, I talked to Brian. I don’t think he wants to do any of those things."

"You didn't hear his tone of voice when I let him in here. He thinks this is all a big joke, a game. And I guess I'm some kind of stupid prize to him. He's tracked me down, and now he thinks he'll get what he wants." Justin shook his head fighting the tears.

"If I thought that's all Brian wanted, I'd tell him to get out right now," Jennifer stated. "But I think he really cares about you."

"Then more fool you! He doesn't care about anybody but himself."

Jennifer stared at her son not knowing what to say to make it better. Maybe she should go upstairs and tell Brian Kinney to go away and leave her son alone. Maybe she should call Daphne and together they could figure out what to do about this mess.

"Come into the kitchen, Justin, and I'll make you some dinner," she said. Food was always a good way to smooth things over.

"I'm not hungry!" Justin snapped. "I need to get something from my room."

"But…"

Before Jennifer could say anything Justin was on his way up the stairs. She was about to call out to him when she decided that maybe this was for the best. Matters could take their own course. She went back into the kitchen.

Brian lay on Justin's bed looking out the window. He had been thinking about what he could say to Justin, but nothing clever came to mind. Maybe he just needed to be genuine instead of clever. He snorted. He couldn't remember the last time he had been genuine with anyone. Well, maybe a bit with Mikey, but only a bit. Over the years he had created the persona of Brian Kinney, asshole of Liberty Avenue, that everyone knew and hated, and that was who he had become. He was that person whether he wanted to be or not. He was trapped in the illusion that he had concocted. He wasn't sure there was an ounce of genuine left anywhere in his body.

He glanced at Justin's sketchbook. That had been kind of a revelation. He could hardly believe that the face he saw on the page was the face that Justin saw. It seemed more real than anything he had seen in a long time. That was the person he wanted to be, the one without the façade.

Suddenly he heard footsteps running in the hall. The door to his room flew open and Justin stopped abruptly as he saw Brian lying on his bed.

"Are you still here? Why don't you just go back to Pittsburgh and leave the rest of us alone," Justin said as he got his feet to move. He walked to the dresser and picked up his sketchbook. 

"Good evening to you too," Brian smirked.

Justin gave him a withering look and started for the door.

"Wait!" Brian ordered.

"Wait for what?" Justin demanded. "Go home."

"I saw it."

"What?"

"I said I saw it."

"Saw what?" Justin asked clutching the sketchbook tighter to his chest and staring at the wall.

"The drawing you did of me," Brian said softly.

"So you're a snoop as well as an asshole," Justin spat out.

Brian ignored the insult. "It's very good. All your sketches are very good."

"Um … thanks," Justin said wondering what this softer Brian meant.

"You're welcome and I mean it."

"Why are you here, Brian? What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Brian said standing and closing the door to the room. He knew he better do this now before one or both of them chickened out.


	9. Cat and Mouse

"So tell me what the fuck's going on," Justin demanded as Brian closed the door to his room.

"Daphne said I should come after you," Brian said with the hint of a smile.

"Oh right, yeah, and you do whatever Daphne tells you," Justin snorted.

"In this case I do."

"What case?"

"Your case," Brian said slowly. "I … I really don't know what I'm doing here, but I felt the need to follow you." Brian shook his head in despair. He could never explain this properly.

Justin studied the man in front of him. "Where's the confident, arrogant asshole that I've grown to know and … that I've grown to know?" Justin asked catching himself before he said too much.

"He's probably still on Liberty Avenue in Pittsburgh. I'm just some poor schmo who's completely out of his depth."

Justin stared at Brian for a second and then he burst out laughing. "You, a poor schmo! That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hey, I can be a poor schmo with the best of them."

"Of course you can't," Justin laughed. "You'd give poor schmos a bad rap."

"Well … well, they deserve it," Brian countered. This was getting ridiculous.

"Really … why are you here?" Justin asked getting serious.

"I told you that we need to talk."

"And when I tell you to talk you start telling me about 'Daphne made you do it' and poor schmos."

"I never said I was good at this."

"Enough, Brian, just go away, back to Pittsburgh and then I can have my room back."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Your mother will have my nuts here and Daphne will ream my ass when I get home."

"Maybe you are a schmo," Justin said frowning. "Afraid of two women, what a pussy!" He stifled a giggle.

"Hey, watch who you're calling a pussy. I'm a panther."

"And don't I know it," Justin giggled not able to fight the ridiculousness of this conversation any longer.

"Look," Brian said taking a deep breath. "Come to dinner with me and after five or six bottles of wine maybe I'll be able to tell you why I'm here."

"Is that all it will take."

Brian nodded. "Maybe seven," he said looking up from under his eyelids like a mischievous little child.

Justin's heart melted. He still held his sketchbook in his arms and he so wanted to open it and capture that look on paper. He tried to memorize it so he could draw it later. "If I say I'll go, will you actually try to explain?"

Brian nodded again. "I promise … to try," he said after a lengthy pause.

"All right," Justin said looking at his watch. "Let me change and then we can go to Antonio's. It's late enough that we shouldn't have any trouble getting in."

Brian smiled and Justin remembered the look on Brian's face in the sketch in his book. That was it. God, this man was so fucking adorable sometimes, especially when you didn't have the all consuming urge to kill him.

Justin went to the door and opened it. "Be ready in ten minutes," Justin said. He was in control. This was his turf and he would handle this the way he wanted. And right now he wanted some answers.

As Justin closed the door behind him, he felt his knees go rubbery. He had managed to hold it all together and not look like a wimp or an idiot or a lovesick fool. It had taken a lot to do that, but he wasn't going to let Brian Kinney beat him. He started slowly down the hall to his mother's room to get some clothes. He could take a quick shower if he could get his feet to move properly. His head was whirling with thoughts about what Brian wanted and why he was there. This was so unlike everything he knew about the man. Brian Kinney didn't go after anybody, they came to him, like bees to a hive or he trapped them like mice in a maze. He got his legs working properly and hurried to the shower off his mother's bedroom. Maybe some hot water would wake him up and prepare him for whatever his dinner with Brian Kinney might produce.

Brian and Justin sat at a window in Antonio's. The sun was just about gone and the sunset had been spectacular. They had ridden in silence from the B and B. Now they had placed their orders and Brian was well into that first bottle of wine that he said he would need in order to explain why he was there.

Justin watched Brian looking for a clue about what to say or not say to the man. Brian drank in silence hoping liquid courage would get him through the evening.

"I guess you weren't kidding about the seven bottles of wine," Justin said after a bit.

"I rarely kid."

"Then what have you been doing with me?"

Brian frowned. "I haven't been doing anything with you."

"You've been playing me."

"Is … is that what you think?"

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Brian let out a long breath. This was even worse than he thought. "That is not the fucking truth!" Brian scowled.

Justin looked startled. "It's not?"

"It may have started out that way," Brian admitted. "I love the chase and you are a very desirable target."

"Thanks, I think," Justin chuckled nervously. That admission threw him a little.

"You are… but … I don't know what to say."

"Just try; I want to know."

"I think I've handled everything wrong since the first time we met," Brian admitted.

"I felt like a little mouse trapped by the huge house cat," Justin said truthfully.

"Hey, I'm not a house cat. I'm a predator of the jungle … the jungle called Liberty Avenue."

"Of course, how could I make that mistake?" Justin giggled.

"I need another bottle of wine," Brian said.

"Only if you let me drive home."

"Hmm, home, I like the sound of that," Brian said as he signaled for another bottle.

Justin watched Brian finish off his glass and wait for the wine steward to pour some more. He hoped Brian wouldn't get too drunk, but that seemed highly unlikely the way the man was going. Just then their salads arrived and Justin hoped some food might counteract Brian's intake of alcohol. They ate in silence for a bit.

"I can't believe you got my mother to cooperate in this…whatever it is," Justin said as he munched on a piece of lettuce.

"I didn't." Justin gave him a quizzical look. "It was Daphne."

"What the hell does Daphne say to people to get them to do these things?"

"Doesn't she get you to do things too?"

"Well … yes."

"She has a knack for pointing out the truth even when you don't want to see it." Brian smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, she does. What truth did she spring on you?"

Blue eyes stared into hazel ones and Brian knew he needed to answer honestly. He took a long drink from his wine glass. This would be hard to get out.

"She asked me what my life would be in a couple of years if I walked away from you." Brian pushed pieces of lettuce and tomato around his plate not wanting to look at Justin.

Justin's eyes were very large. "And what did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. I said my life was just fine, and I knew it would be like it had always been. Only, the strange thing was, after I thought about it for awhile that didn't seem as attractive as it used to. I knew I would be missing something if I didn't make an attempt to see what we … what we might have … together."

"No shit!" Justin reacted.

"No shit, Sunshine."

"Do you think there can be a 'we'?"

"That's what I came here to find out."

The main course arrived and they dug into the delicious seafood not talking for a few minutes. That didn't mean they weren't thinking though.

"Remember that movie we discussed in the park?" Justin asked.

"The one that we made the bet about?"

"Yeah, Don Juan de Marco."

"What about it?"

"I think I have the answer."

"As to whether Johnny Depp really is Don Juan?" Brian asked with a smile. This ought to be good.

"Yep."

"So what's your expert opinion?"

"In his head he's Don Juan. I think he created a fantasy and then got trapped in it. He is Don Juan as far as he's concerned and he can't think otherwise. That makes him crazy in the eyes of society."

Brian looked at Justin. The kid had nailed it. He wondered how someone so young could be so smart. "And who told you that? Your mother?"

"Fuck you, Kinney. I have a brain. I think for myself."

"I … I didn't mean to… Shit! I don't know what I mean to do," Brian stammered polishing off his latest glass of wine. He poured another.

"So did I win the bet?" Justin asked taking pity on the man.

"I guess I'll have to pay for dinner then," Brian chuckled.

"Hey, you invited me. You were paying anyway. I expect another dinner, a victory dinner," Justin declared with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Brian smiled, that genuine smile that Justin was learning to love. "I think that can be arranged." The thought of another dinner with Justin meant there was hope about what was happening between them. Brian signaled for another bottle of wine.

"Are you sure you need that?" Justin asked.

"I wouldn't if I thought we were making progress," Brian admitted.

"We are."

"We are?" Brian took that as a hopeful sign.

"Couldn't you tell?"

"I told you I don't know what I'm doing. This is all new to me."

"Then tell them to keep the wine," Justin said. Brian signaled the waiter to take the bottle back. "And then you can take me for a walk in the moonlight."

"I can?"

"And we'll have a lovely time."

"We will?"

"Guaranteed," Justin grinned.

Shortly after, they left the restaurant to walk along the docks. Brian was still relatively sober even after all he had drunk. He looked at Justin's face in the moonlight and his heart leapt. He pulled the young man against his body making sure that Justin could feel his hard cock as he kissed the boy to within an inch of his life.

Justin felt himself melt into Brian's arms. Their tongues dueled and their hands explored. The kiss went on and on and left them both breathless.

"I need you," Brian whispered admitting something he had never said to anyone else.

"Can we take this slow?" Justin whispered. He couldn't stop the spike of fear Brian's words caused. He needed Brian as much as the man needed him, but that left him far too vulnerable. They hadn't come to any understanding about what would happen after, and he couldn't allow himself to have sex with Brian until he knew.

"I'm not sure I can wait much longer," Brian gasped as he captured Justin's lips again. His hand reached down and stroked Justin's hard on. The boy gasped and backed away.

"We better go back," Justin said feeling unsteady on his legs. Now he fully understood how someone could make you weak in the knees.

"Do we have to?"

"Come on, you're half drunk and I … I need to think."

"You know you do far too much thinking," Brian said with a chuckle as Justin pulled him towards the car.

"So I've been told. But it also depends on what part of the body is doing the thinking." Justin looked knowingly at Brian.

"Touché," Brian saluted.

Justin chuckled knowing Brian had gotten his meaning. "I'm driving," he said holding out his hand for the keys to the Jeep.

Brian sighed and handed Justin the keys. He climbed into the passenger seat. Justin started the car and they drove in silence back to the B and B. When they pulled into the parking lot alongside the B and B, Justin stopped the car and cut the engine, but neither of them made a move to get out.

"Where do we go from here?" Brian asked.

"I think we can play it by ear for a bit," Justin said.

"What does that mean?"

"Take it slow like I said before."

Brian groaned. "Can I at least…?"

When Brian didn't complete that statement Justin said," Kiss me."

Brian was happy to oblige as Justin leaned toward him. Their lips met with the same sizzle they had experienced every time they touched. Brian found his cock immediately hard and a brush of his fingers over Justin's groin told him Justin's cock was too. Brian crushed Justin's lips against his own using his other hand to increase the pressure on the back of Justin's head. Brian's tongue delved into the willing mouth exploring and tasting and demanding. Justin seemed to melt into his body and Brian groaned loudly at the close contact. He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Brian's hand reached for the zipper of Justin's pants. Surprisingly Brian didn't feel Justin pull away. Slowly he slid the zipper down and insinuated his hand inside Justin's underwear. The boy moaned and kissed Brian harder. Brian let his hand rub up and down the pulsing shaft. Justin squirmed beneath him as the kiss went on and on. Brian increased the speed of his rubbing. Suddenly he felt Justin stiffen in his arms and he felt the warm sticky cum erupt all over his hand. 

Justin gasped and pushed Brian away. In the darkness lit only by a descending moon Brian couldn't read the expression on Justin's face. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep all by himself. Justin was gone.

Justin ran into the house. He started to head for his room when he remembered that it was now Brian's room. He couldn't go there. The house was in darkness. Everyone seemed to have turned in including his mother. He couldn't go to her room with cum all over his trousers and his head spinning in a most disconcerting way. He headed for the kitchen hoping he could hide out there until he pulled himself together.

Brian sat in the car for a minute wondering why Justin had run from him once again. Neither of them could deny the intensity of what they felt when they touched or kissed or jerked off. Brian groaned at the throbbing monster still contained within his pants. He needed that kid like he had never needed anyone before. He tried to adjust his trousers to a more comfortable position but his hand grazed his cock and he almost came in his pants like a horny teenager. Maybe that was Justin's problem. He was embarrassed at coming so quickly. Brian let his mind wander only to find his hand stroking his dick which was begging for relief. He needed to go inside and jerk off in the shower where there would be no evidence of what the blond teenager did to him when they were together.

Justin removed his pants and his underwear and wiped himself off. He wanted to take a shower and jack off some more. What he had felt with Brian had been so intense. He didn't know how he had found the strength to get out of the car, but he didn't want Brian to see his embarrassment, to see how easy he truly was, to see what power the man had over him. He looked at his good trousers. He'd have to get them cleaned. He threw his underwear in the laundry and slid back into his pants.

As Justin was cleaning himself up, Brian opened the front door of the B and B. He hoped he could get to his room without waking anyone or meeting Jennifer. He made his way up the stairs thanking whatever deity was watching over him that night as he reached the door to his room, Justin's room. Shit! The thought made him harder than ever. He could almost see the boy laid out in all his glory on the bed on the other side of the door. Brian gave his head a good shake trying to get the thought out of his mind. He opened the door of the room to darkness except for the light of the moon. He made his way inside glancing at the empty bed and imagining what he wanted to be there instead. He quickly made his way to the shower where his right hand could be alone with his dick.

Justin heard the front door open as he was zipping up his pants. He waited to see if Brian would look for him in the kitchen. He wanted Brian to find him, but he didn't know what the hell he would do if the man came through the kitchen door. He wanted Brian with every part of his body. One part was coming to life again at the thought of Brian throwing him over the kitchen table and fucking his ass off. He groaned and then held his breath waiting to see if Brian would come to the kitchen.

When nothing happened he moaned involuntarily at the sense of loss for what he might have experienced. Then he held his chin up knowing it was better if he kept his resolve, such as it was. He knew deep inside himself that if Brian had come through the kitchen door, he would have let the man do anything to him that he wanted. Justin heard the shower go on upstairs. That must be Brian. He wished he was in the shower with the man, his shower. And then they could be in his bed together like they ought to be. 

Justin shook his head. Where the fuck were these thoughts coming from? He had to stop this. He heard the shower go off and wondered if Brian was in his bed, the bed that Justin had slept in for so many years. Justin groaned and stroked himself. He pulled his dick out of his pants and stroked harder. It didn't take much to make Justin come. All he had to do was to think of the beautiful man upstairs in his bed and he was gone. He cleaned himself up once again and slowly made his way upstairs. He prayed to whatever god might be looking down on him that his mother would be asleep. He didn't want to have to answer any of her questions tonight, especially since he didn't have any answers at all.


	10. Cat and Mouse

When Justin came downstairs the next morning, he found his mother already at work in the kitchen. He carried his trousers from last night.

"Morning, mom," he said deliberately keeping his voice and tone light and cheery.

"Hi, honey," Jennifer said whipping up her pancake batter.

"These need to go to the cleaners, if you have a chance today. I spilled something on them last night," Justin lied not wanting to tell her the real story. "If they go in today I might be able to get them back before I go to Pittsburgh."

"Sure, honey, I'll see what I can do. How was your date by the way?"

"It wasn't exactly a date," Justin said with a frown.

"Well, what was it then?"

"We just talked."

"And you went out to dinner and watched the sunset. That's what's called a date."

Justin shook his head unable to fight her logic. "What do you need me to do?" he asked wanting to get away from that topic.

"Check the tables first and then cut up that melon and start setting it out for our guests."

Justin went into the dining room and looked at each table. He picked up a vase of flowers from one table and brought it into the kitchen. 

"The settings are fine, but these flowers have seen better days."

"I thought some of them would need replacing so I cut some flowers from the garden when I first got up. They're in the sink."

Justin dumped the flowers in the vase and washed it out. He looked at the flowers deciding what to fill it with.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Jennifer asked wanting to know what had happened between her son and the attractive man from Pittsburgh.

"It was … okay," Justin said cautiously.

"Just okay," Jennifer pursued.

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about this with you."

"Okay, I'll mind my own business, but everything's all right, isn't it?"

"It's fine," Justin said taking his arrangement of flowers into the other room. 

"Morning, young man," another semi-elderly couple greeted him.

"Good morning," Justin replied. "I hope you slept well."

"Quite well, but one of your guests was taking a shower after midnight. You'd think they'd know better."

Justin smiled and tried not to giggle. He would have liked to tell these people who had been having the shower and sic them on Brian. "I'm sure that won't happen very often," he said instead stifling the giggle. "Can I get you some juice or tea or coffee?"

He went into the kitchen and told his mother what was needed before returning with juice and the melon slices.

Other guests came down and as each entered the dining room Justin felt himself holding his breath. He was waiting for Brian to appear. Most of the guests had finished eating and still there was no sign of Brian. Only one table still remained with guests who were sitting chatting over coffee. Justin looked at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock. That's when they stopped serving breakfast. Maybe Brian wasn't coming down for breakfast. Maybe he had left during the night.

The sharp pain in his chest startled Justin, as he realized that he was having the beginnings of a panic attack over the fact that Brian might be gone. He took a deep breath, grabbed the coffee pot and went to refill the cups of the people still in the dining room.

As Justin filled the last cup, he felt a change in the room. He turned knowing that Brian had just arrived. Brian gave him a little smile and nodded at the other couple having their coffee. He looked at Justin asking where he should sit. Justin indicated a table and Brian sat down.

"Would you like some juice?" Justin asked filling Brian's cup with coffee.

"Guava?" Brian asked. 

Justin chuckled and shook his head. "This is a B and B in Cape Cod, not the Ritz Carlton in Paris."

"Grapefruit?" Brian said giving Justin an evil glare for that comment.

"Coming right up. Mom's making pancakes this morning."

"Carbs," Brian griped.

"Yeah, but delicious, fluffy carbs," Justin assured him.

"All right," Brian said slowly. "I'll have pancakes if you'll have some with me."

"Oh … okay," Justin agreed as the other couple got up to leave. "Normally we never eat with the guests."

"But I'm not just a guest," Brian smirked. "I'm your date from last night."

"Is that what you call a date?" Justin asked with a straight face.

"Wa … wasn't it?" Brian asked with a look of complete incomprehension on his face.

"My mother says it was," Justin admitted.

"You discussed it with your mother?" Brian asked looking positively ill.

"Just the eat, talk, walk in the moonlight part," Justin giggled.

Brian felt relief course through him. He cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question. "Was it a date?"

"It seems to fit all the criteria for one," Justin laughed as he went into the kitchen.

When he returned he brought a fresh pot of coffee and refilled Brian's cup and one for himself. He sat down across from Brian. Brian couldn't help but smile. He felt like a happy little kid whenever Justin was near and especially when Justin smiled at him like he was doing right now. Christ, that smile would be the death of him. His cock was hard once again.

"Where's the pancakes?" Brian asked trying to think of something intelligent to say when his mind and body were screaming at him to go across the table and claim the blond as his own.

"Mom's just finishing making them. She'll bring them out in a minute."

Brian sipped his coffee hoping the pancakes came soon because his brain didn't seem to be working. All of the oxygen had gone to another part of his body which throbbed incessantly against his thigh.

"Morning, Brian," Jennifer said coming out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes.

"Good morning, Jennifer," Brian said giving her a little smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"I have things to do in the kitchen," she laughed. "Besides he doesn't bite."

With that she disappeared to the tune of "MMMOOOMMM!"

Brian stared at Justin. "I used to be the one that bit. What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"I think you still bite but only in the best places," Justin teased. "Eat your pancakes before they get cold." Justin dumped half a jar of syrup on his and dug in.

"Shit! There are a million calories on that plate," Brian stated observing Justin devour the rich concoction.

"Use half the syrup and it'll only be half a million," Justin giggled as he shoveled in another mouthful.

Brian scowled but poured a small amount of syrup on his pancakes and took a bite. "These are delicious," he had to admit.

"I told you," Justin gloated finishing off his pancakes.

Jennifer magically reappeared with a plate containing three more pancakes for her son. He slathered them with syrup and kept on eating. Jennifer laughed and winked at Brian. Brian could definitely grow to like her. He already liked almost everything related to Justin as it was.

"What can we do to work off all these calories?" Brian asked.

Justin noted the "we" and grinned. "We could go swimming. It's a beautiful day."

"Is there a pool nearby?"

"In the bay, silly."

"I don't swim in fish poop and human waste."

"There's no human waste and fish poop is microscopic."

"Is that supposed to make it better? It just means we can't see it."

"You are such a wuss. Get your suit and we can go right now."

"Shouldn't we wait till it warms up this afternoon?"

"You're not going to go swimming, are you?" Justin asked with a frown.

"I just thought I'd like to go into the town and shop a bit before it gets too hot."

"Okay."

"Will you come with me?"

"You want me to come with you?" Justin asked in amazement.

"I came here to fucking see you. Why wouldn't I want you with me?"

Justin beamed his most radiant smile. He could so love this man. "I need to check with mom and make sure she doesn't need me to do anything," Justin said standing up and picking up the plates.

"I'll be waiting."

Justin smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen. Brian grinned in spite of himself. It was so easy to make the kid happy. It didn't take much at all. And more and more that seemed to be the only thing he wanted to do. 

Brian went up to his room to get ready for their shopping expedition. He wondered what the fuck Cape Cod might have that he could possibly want to buy. Not much of anything if he was honest, but that didn't matter at the moment. Justin would be with him, and that was all that was necessary.

Brian grabbed his wallet and car keys and went down to the front porch to wait for the little blond. He sat on the swing and rocked back and forth thinking about Justin and all the things he wanted to do to and with him, and oddly enough not all of them involved sex. Although, quite a few of them did. He grinned at the thought and felt his cock stir.

Justin appeared, bouncing with energy to get going. Brian patted the seat next to him for Justin to sit down. With a grin the boy did.

"Don't you want to get going?" Justin asked.

"Not just yet. Where are you planning on taking me?" 

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"You did, did you? This from the man who has to think everything through to the nth degree."

"I can be spontaneous sometimes."

"I just bet you can," Brian chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road."

As they stood to go down to the car the front door opened and Jennifer came out carrying a clear plastic garbage bag full of clothes.

"Since you boys are going into town, I thought you could drop off the cleaning for me."

Justin felt his cheeks turn crimson. "Mom!" he reacted.

"We'd be happy to," Brian said accepting the bag. He started down the steps. "I see your trousers from last night are in there, sunshine," he teased.

"No thanks to you, asshole," Justin snarled. He hated being shown up like this. Why couldn't his mother take the fucking cleaning in herself?

"Wear it proudly … as a badge of honor," Brian chided with his tongue in cheek.

"Asshole," Justin repeated and swatted Brian on the arm.

"See how you've grown to know me already and in less than twenty-four hours." Brian tossed the bag in the backseat of the Jeep.

Justin stood staring at the man. "Brian, I don't really think you're an asshole."

"Of course you do. Everybody does."

Justin frowned. "Is that the illusion you've got yourself trapped in?"

Brian winced. This kid was too smart for his own good. "Let's get going," he said climbing behind the wheel.

They drove into town with Justin giving directions. They decided to get rid of the contentious cleaning first, then find a parking spot and walk along the main drag. Justin pointed out some possible stores and they went into a few. Nothing really caught Brian's attention. His attention was focused on Justin. Before he realized it, it was lunchtime and Justin directed them to a little café that was quite crowded. They would have to wait but could have a drink at the bar.

Justin ordered them each a Long Island iced tea. Brian turned up his nose at first, but had to admit that it went down very easily. They were working on their second one when they finally got a table. The food was somewhat mediocre but Justin didn't seem to mind. Brian watched the young man wolf down his sandwich. He tried to analyze what he found so intoxicating about his lunch partner.

The young man was smart and creative, a wonderful artist. He could hold his own in any conversation. Brian marveled at how few conversations he actually had with people. Michael left something to be desired in that area. His professor beau was too pompous for words … at time, but very easy on the eyes. He realized he actually talked more to Ted and Emmett about issues than anyone else. Sometimes it was Debbie and occasionally Vic, but none of them could hold a candle to Justin. He had talked more about himself in the past twenty-four hours than he had in the past twenty-four years. Maybe it was because Justin seemed to be genuinely interested and actually listened and then gave thoughtful replies. Brian liked being treated like an adult whose opinion mattered. In fact he was sure in Justin's eyes he mattered. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Justin asked licking the last of his sandwich off his fingers.

"You."

Justin grinned. "I always knew I was fascinating. I guess this proves I was right," Justin joked.

"You are fascinating."

"Now you're embarrassing me."

"Then let's get out of here before I have to kiss you."

Justin's smile lit up the dingy interior of the café. He allowed Brian to place his hand between his shoulder blades and steer them out of the place. Justin liked this protective, complimentary Brian.

"Where to now?" Brian asked.

"I'm ready for the beach."

Brian groaned. "Are you sure about this swimming in the ocean thing?"

"Very."

They drove back to the B and B and changed into their swimsuits. They met on the front porch each admiring the looks of the other in the skimpy garments. Justin longed to run his hands over the muscles of Brian's arms and chest. Brian took in the expanse of the creamy skin in front of him. Justin's ass and package filled out his swimsuit oh so nicely. Justin refused to look at Brian's crotch. He didn't want to get hard just from looking. However, his dick had other ideas. He quickly put his towel in front of his body and said they should get going.

Justin led Brian down to his favorite rock and they laid their towels out on it. Justin said he needed to put on some suntan lotion or his mother would kill him. Brian volunteered to help. He squirted lotion on Justin and smoothed it all over the boy's back. Justin leaned into the caresses because that is what they were. When Brian stopped Justin thanked him and tried to take the bottle of lotion to do his front. Brian shook his head and squirted the cream onto Justin's chest rubbing it in gently but with little tweaks to the boy's nipples. Justin couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. 

"Sit down," Brian ordered and proceeded to take care of Justin's arms and then his legs. He brought his hand very close to Justin's crotch as he coated the thighs. His view of Justin's ass as he did the back of the legs left him breathless and hard. It was impossible to conceal it in the skimpy bathing suit. Justin seemed to have the same problem so neither of them mentioned it.

Brian squirted some cream into his hand and softly spread it over Justin's face and neck and ears. "There! You're all protected," Brian said snapping the lid back on the cap.

"Don't you need some?" Justin asked.

"Maybe later," Brian replied licking his lips.

Justin felt his cock jump as he watched the tongue.

"Um … want to go in the water?" Justin asked hoping the ocean would cover his physical need.

"In a bit," Brian said languidly stretching out on his towel on the rock. Justin lay down beside him. He turned slightly to look at the boy who smiled back at him. He rolled farther and captured Justin beneath him, his lips finding Justin's and his tongue demanding entry.

They kissed oblivious to anyone else on the beach. Hands groped and tugged and felt and pressed until they broke apart gasping for air. 

"Fuck, I need you!" Brian declared.

Justin got a scared look on his face and ran for the water. Brian followed him. They chased each other and splashed about for awhile until Brian finally caught his young companion.

Another long and heated kiss ensued. Brian's hand slid inside Justin's swimsuit and pushed it down. The water covered what he was doing as his hand slid up and down Justin's dick. Justin moaned and bucked his hips into Brian's hand. Justin's arm grasped Brian's forearm to steady himself as he felt his orgasm building. The hand around his dick burned his flesh as it slid inexorably up and down and up and down. In a couple of minutes Justin came with a huge groan and Brian caught him in his arms before a wave could knock the unsteady boy over. Brian pulled up the swimsuit and led Justin out of the water as soon as he was able to walk.

"I want you too," Justin said leaning against Brian.

"Back in the water?" Brian asked with a smirk. He wanted Justin's mouth on his cock. He had waited so long already.

Justin shook his head. "Follow me," he ordered grabbing his towel.

He walked around the big rock they had laid on and on the other side was a little shaded alcove formed on one side by their rock, on the back by the cliff they had descended and on the other side by a smaller rock.

"This is pretty private," Justin said.

They spread out their towels and sat down on them. Brian reached for the boy and pulled him towards his body. They locked together in a heated embrace. The kiss sent ripples of pleasure through them both.

"I want you," Brian said inserting his hand in the back of Justin's swim trunks and shoving them down over his glorious ass.

"I want you too," Justin stated trying to calm the fear he was feeling about what would happen after Brian had had him. "I want to taste you."

"No more than I want to taste you," Brian said nipping the boy's neck and pressing a finger against Justin's hole.

"Sixty-nine?" Justin asked with a gasp caused by Brian's finger. He knew he was not ready for that … not yet. But soon he knew he would give in. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. Already the mere thought of having Brian's cock in his mouth almost had him coming.

Brian nodded and they each slid out of their suits. They kissed once again before they turned to move into position. Justin reached for Brian's erection a little frightened by the size. At that moment he felt Brian's lips touch his cock and he gasped afraid he would come like some inexperienced teenager. He had sucked cock before and had his own sucked. He had even sixty-nined with a guy a few months ago. But this was going to be totally different. He knew deep inside himself that this was something special. 

Justin's lips covered the head of Brian's cock. He ran his tongue through the slit and felt more than heard Brian groan. The vibration of the noise gave Justin shivers. He did the same thing again wanting to hear and feel the sound as many times as possible.

Brian had most of Justin's cock in his mouth when he felt Justin's tongue probe his slit. He groaned from some place deep inside himself. This is what he had been wanting ever since he had seen the delectable blond. This and so much more. He relaxed his throat and took all of Justin inside his mouth. As Justin's tongue probed him again his groan was even louder. It vibrated around Justin's dick and they both sucked in a breath at the feel of it.

Together they licked and sucked every part of the cock they had been longing for. Saliva coated the two stiff rods. Lips pulled and caressed the throbbing mass. Tongues laved and probed. Each man struggled to maintain control, but having wanted this for so long it was not possible to go slowly. The friction of lips and tongues, the pressure against sensitive areas, the heat of mouths that sucked and engulfed, the feel of fingers touching and exploring. And before either could stop it they were coming in a mind shattering, heart wrenching climax that left them both dazed and breathing heavily.

"Fuck," Brian gasped moving so he could find Justin's lips and seal what they had just experienced with another long and heated kiss. "I want more," he whispered against Justin's neck.

Justin knew he said something, but he wasn't sure what it was as his head was reeling and his body tingled from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He had never felt so alive, so full of life. He felt himself smile as Brian kissed him again, a kiss that he never wanted to end.

And then he heard himself say it, "I love you." Justin heard the words, at first not sure where they had come from, until he realized they had come out of his own mouth.

He felt Brian stiffen and pull his hand away from where it had been caressing the boy's delicious ass. "What did you say?" Brian asked looking into the beautiful blue eyes.

Justin looked back afraid to answer. Somehow he knew he had said too much, said the wrong thing. He had spoiled this moment by using those three words. It had been too soon.

Quickly he stood and yanked his towel out from under Brian. He wrapped it around his waist not wanting to take the time to try to put on his wet bathing suit. He turned and ran heading for the safety of the B and B. If only he could go to his own room and lock the door and block out the horrible mistake that he had just committed.


	11. Cat and Mouse

Brian sat in the little hidden area on the beach. His head was reeling and all he could hear were the words Justin had spoken. "I love you." The words reverberated over and over through his mind. How could Justin say that? How could anyone love him? He was an asshole. Everybody told him that everyday. But Justin had said it. And the funny thing was that somewhere deep inside him, in places he usually never let himself go, he was happy to have heard it … even if the boy had run away and been sorry that he had blurted it out. It still felt good to have heard those words.

It was a struggle to get his wet bathing suit back on, but Brian did it as quickly as he could. He knew he needed to go after Justin. It was impossible to imagine what the frightened boy might do. Brian tugged at the wet material which rolled in on itself and refused to budge. He struggled harder and finally got it moving up his legs to his thighs. As Brian finally got the scrap of material up over his ass, he breathed out a sigh of annoyance and strain before he cursed fluently and shook the sand out of his towel.

Brian began the climb up the hill to the B and B. He was pretty sure that Justin would go there because that was home and safety. But where in the rambling old house would he go? Brian occupied his bedroom, so he would hardly go there, even if that was where he would have likely gone in the past. He was staying in his mother's room, but he wouldn't want her to see him upset. Brian could imagine how reluctant Justin would be to explain what had happened on the beach. He wondered if there was another part of the B and B that Justin might hide in. Maybe Jennifer would know, but how could he ask her without having to explain. He didn't want to do that anymore than Justin would.

Justin climbed the ladder to the attic and pulled the steps up behind him. He wanted to take a shower but more than anything he didn't want anybody to find him. The attic was hot, all the heat getting trapped up there. He pulled off his towel and tried to wipe away the sand that coated different parts of his body. The sand was in the most awkward places. Finally he dropped the towel and brushed his hand over his ass feeling the sand drop away from his skin. He used his fingers to clean around his cock and his hole. As he did so he felt himself grow hard. That was where Brian's fingers had been only moments ago.

Justin felt his shoulders slump and he sat down heavily on an old trunk. He leaned his elbows on his knees and hung his head. Cleaning up was forgotten. The tears started to drop one after the other. He saw them fall onto the towel on the floor beneath his feet. They were silent and sad just like he was. He had never experienced anything like the feel of Brian's mouth on his dick. He had wanted it to last forever. But it hadn't. And he had run away again, run from the most important moment in his life. He had said something that had scared Brian as much as it had scared him. Obviously the man didn't love him or wasn't ready to try to love him, not if his reaction had been any kind of clue to his feelings.

When Brian reached the top of the hill he stared up at the B and B. It was quite a large building and he really had no idea where to find Justin. He wasn't even sure that Justin was inside. He stood still trying to figure out what to do. After a minute he shook his head and decided he better go in, shower, get some clothes on and then go looking for Justin. He sucked in a breath and headed for the front door praying he wouldn't meet Jennifer.

Justin picked up the towel at his feet and wiped it across his face. Sometimes he was such a baby. He looked around the attic wondering what he was going to do. His clothes were down in his mother's room and he really needed a shower. He hadn't heard anyone moving around in the house. Maybe his mother was out. Maybe he could sneak down to her room, have a quick shower and grab some clothes. He headed for the stairs that would take him back to the main part of the house.

Brian opened the door of the B and B. He held it open listening. There didn't seem to be any sounds that he could discern. He stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He started towards the stairs when he thought he heard a noise from somewhere up above. He stood still and listened.

Justin released the folding steps and they landed with a soft thud on the hallway carpet below. He listened not hearing any noise or movement from anywhere in the house. He started down the steps.

The steps from the attic came out into the hallway that led to his mother's room and also his old bedroom. Once he got to the bottom he would make a dash for his mother's bedroom. He clutched the towel in his hands as he climbed down the ladder from the attic.

Brian went up the stairs quickly, thinking it would be better to reach the relative safety of his room than worry about being quiet with each step. He reached the landing and turned to go up the last rise of steps. As he reached the last step and turned to start down the hall, he stopped in his tracks.

There in front of him, naked ass in all its glory, was Justin climbing down the ladder from the attic. Brian stood mesmerized as he watched the naked boy descend. His thoughts wandered to mythological images of gods rising from the sea or descending from the mountain tops. They had nothing on a naked Justin. 

As Justin reached the last step, Brian cleared his throat. Justin froze as if caught in the sight of a rifle. He turned to look at Brian pulling his towel around his hips as he stepped onto the carpet. He shoved the folding steps back up into the attic and turned away to go to his mother's room.

"Justin," Brian said softly.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm all talked out. Go away."

"No, no, I can't. I think you misunderstood my reaction to what you said."

"I think I understood perfectly," Justin replied moving towards safety at the end of the hall. He could feel Brian following him.

"You startled me."

"No shit!"

"I wasn't prepared for what you said."

"Neither was I."

"Oh?"

"Just go back to Pittsburgh and leave me alone," Justin said as he reached the door to Jennifer's bedroom.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What … what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm staying here. We have to sort this out."

Justin snorted. "Like there's anything to sort out. I'm an idiot and you're an asshole."

Brian winced. "I'm trying not to be."

"Well, you're not succeeding, and I've had enough, more than enough."

"Justin, please…" Brian tried, hating the sound of pleading in his voice. But even that did no good. The door to Jennifer's apartment closed behind the disappearing blond. "Fuck!" Brian whispered to the empty hallway. He turned back and went into his room to shower.

Justin closed the door and leaned back against it. His head swam. He wondered what he could do now that Brian had found him. He would take his shower, but then what? He was trapped in his mother's room. If he went out, he knew Brian would be waiting. He sighed and headed for the shower.

Brian sat on the bed waiting to hear if Justin came out of his mother's room. When he heard no movement he took off his wet bathing suit. He thought he heard the shower go on, probably Justin. He groaned wishing he was in the shower with the blond. He decided he better have his own shower and then he could wait for Justin to come out of the hole in which he was currently hiding. His little mouse would not get away again.

Justin let the warm water pour over him. He needed to decide what he was going to do. He wanted to get away from Brian. That was priority number one. He could go back to Pittsburgh and hole up in his apartment with Daphne. Brian would go back there too, but Justin could make Daphne keep Brian away from him. That would be the least she could do, having been responsible for Brian coming after him in the first place. Sometimes that girl just didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Brian leaned his head back allowing the water to hit him in the face. Maybe it would knock some sense into his addled brain. He had no idea anymore what he was doing in Cape Cod. Everything that had seemed to be going so right had suddenly gone all wrong. He should just go back to Pittsburgh and forget about Justin Taylor. He would call that Daphne girl and tell her to stay the fuck out of his business. If only he could get thoughts of Justin out of his head. His hand reached involuntarily for his dick as he pictured Justin naked in the shower a few doors away.

Justin's hand slid down his dick and he started stroking himself. He would be so much better off if he could get the thought of Brian Kinney out of his head. He kept reliving what they had done on the beach. The feel of Brian's body against his own, their kisses, the blowjobs! Those images would not be driven away no matter what he did, so here he was jerking off as he envisioned Brian in his shower probably jacking off too. He came with a mighty groan.

Brian's hand worked faster and faster as the memory of Justin's lips on his cock swept through his brain. He remembered them kissing and sucking on the beach. He felt the rush that Justin's lips had caused. He pulled his dick hard a couple of times and shot his load imagining it disappearing down the throat of a slim blond who was so near and yet so far away.

Justin dried himself off and got some clothes from the small space his mother had allocated for him in her closet. When he was dressed he sat down on the chair in front of his mother's desk. He stared at the phone that sat there wondering if he should call Daphne. Maybe she could advise him what to do.

Brian sat down on the edge of the bed, Justin's bed. He ran his hand across the spread wondering what it would be like to have the boy in that bed, to have his way with him, to teach Justin all the things he knew the boy wanted to learn.

"Fuck!" he grumbled feeling himself grow hard once again. This seemed to be the day of the perpetual hard-on. He wondered if there was some saint he could pray to for relief from his affliction. What would relieve it was down the hall, if only he knew how to get to him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

Justin waited as the phone rang. Finally he heard a voice say, "Hello."

"Is that you, Daph? You sound sleepy."

"Well, that would be because I was taking a nap," Daphne snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Justin stammered. "I'll let you go back to it."

"Too late! I'm wide awake, so what's going on?"

"Um…"

"Justin, you called and woke me up for a reason, at least there better fucking be a reason! Now tell me. What happened?"

"Brian's here and we were getting along really great, and … and then I did something stupid."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"I said 'I love you'."

"To Brian?" she shrieked. "No fucking way!"

"Yes, fucking way. I told you it was stupid."

"What did he do?"

"He kind of froze … right in the middle of … something."

"Something? You mean like in the middle of fucking you?"

"We hadn't got quite that far."

"Holy shit! What did you do?"

Justin felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Guess."

"You ran away!"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, Justin, you just said it and then took off?"

"Basically."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Hiding in my mother's room. Brian's down the hall in my old room."

"You should go down there and talk to him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"I can't, Daph. He didn't want to hear the 'love' thing. I shouldn't have said it. I can't face him."

"Yes, you can, and you must have felt it if you said it. So, face the truth and go talk to him."

"But he doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know that?"

"I … I just know."

"Have you seen him since?"

"Just for a minute."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said we needed to talk."

"Well, duh! Isn't that the same thing I'm telling you? So, do it … talk!"

"I don't think I can."

"Justin, I think Brian could love you. I know he doesn't want to hurt you. Go talk to him."

"How do you know those things?"

"Because I wasn't too afraid to talk to him."

"And he told you all that?"

"No, but I could tell."

"See, you don't know anything. He can't love me. I'm not even sure he would want to try."

"Don't be such a pessimist. For once in your life be brave and give it a shot. I think he's worth it."

"I think he is too. But I don't think I can."

"Go for it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then go down that hall and knock on his door and take destiny into your own hands. You can do it, Justin. And if you don't, it's something you will regret for the rest of your life."

The line went dead as Daphne cut the connection. Justin held the phone looking at it like something that might leap up and bite him. He knew Daphne was right. Brian was what he wanted, if only he could put his fears behind him and take a chance. But no matter what Daphne said he didn't think he could walk down that hall and face Brian. He let the phone slide gently back into its cradle.

Meanwhile back in Justin's room, Brian was flipping his cell phone open and closed. After he had dialed the number he had snapped the phone shut cutting the connection. He wasn't sure who he wanted to talk to or if he wanted to talk to anyone at all. 

Once again he opened the phone and hit number one in the memory. This time he let it ring.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Hi Mikey. I'm on vacation," Brian smirked.

"Vacation? When the fuck did you start taking vacations? Usually you only travel as far as the backroom at Babylon."

Brian felt a touch of anger at Michael's comment. "I guess things change," he said trying to keep his voice even.

"But not you," Michael said confidently.

"Not me?"

"We can always rely on you to be fucking and sucking every night," Michael laughed.

"Is that so?" Brian asked through gritted teeth. It was one thing for him to state that he never changed and would never let anyone force him to adjust his lifestyle. It was entirely something else for Michael to tell him he would never change. Michael didn't run his fucking life.

"Are you still there?" Michael asked as the long pause continued.

"I'm here."

"So where's here. Where are you?"

"Cape Cod."

"Cape fucking Cod? What the fuck are you doing there with all the tourists who must have swamped the place this weekend?"

"Soaking up a little sun," Brian said non-committally.

"And eating a little ass, fucking a few holes?" Michael chuckled.

"Michael!" Brian warned.

"I hope you take lots of pictures. How many hot guys in their little Speedos have you fucked so far?"

"Michael!" Brian repeated.

"Next time you decide to have a vacation, let me know. I might like to come with you."

"Instead of going with your mother to the Poconos? How could you pass that up?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Is something wrong, Brian?" Michael asked finally picking up on the tone of Brian's voice.

"Why ever would you ask that?" Brian sniped.

"Brian, what's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing … that involves you."

Brian flipped his phone shut and rubbed his hand across his eyes. For his supposed best friend Michael was awfully dense sometimes.

Justin sat at the desk staring off into space. How could Daphne expect him to go confront Brian? That might be how Daphne would handle the situation, but she knew that Justin would never do that. And yet he could see what she was getting at. Brian had wanted to talk and he had made it clear that he wasn't going to leave. Brian didn't run away like some other little mouse that Justin knew only too well.

Brian lay back on his bed. He needed to think. He could go charging down the hall and pound on the door behind which Justin had disappeared. He could pound until Justin opened the door. "Yeah, Kinney, that is some bright idea," he mumbled to himself. He knew how skittish and scared Justin was. Him pounding on the fucking door would only make matters worse. He could go down there and call softly to Justin through the door. Maybe gentle words could get the boy to open the door and let him in. Maybe the best thing he could do was to pack his bags and get the fuck out of Dodge. Justin was afraid of him and he obviously didn't know how to handle the young man or this whole fucking situation. Those were his three choices. Now all he had to do was pick the one that made the most sense, and would not mean a lifetime of regret because he didn't do regret, as everyone knew. "Shit!" he called out to the empty room.

Justin stood up and walked across the room to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and then hesitated. If he opened this door and went down the hall to face Brian what could he possibly say to make things right?

Brian slid off the bed and walked to the door of the room. His hand encircled the knob and he started to turn it. He sucked in a breath and stopped. What was he going to say when he got to the room at the end of the hall? He didn't have a clue. Justin had said he loved him. It must have been a spur of the moment kind of reaction to their … fucking. Lovemaking had first come to his mind, but it couldn't be that, could it? He didn't do love. He didn't even know what the fuck love was supposed to be. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had watched supposed love screw up so many lives already. It always ended in bitterness and acrimony. People who supposedly loved each other learned to hate each other instead. What was it that he felt for Justin Taylor? What was it that had brought him all the way to Cape Cod to seek out the boy? Why was he hesitating here at the door? All he was going to do was go down the hall and try to talk to the young man. Why did it seem like the most difficult and important task of his life?

Justin turned the knob of the door still hesitant to open it. He knew something crucial to his life was about to happen. It could be the difference between a life of fear and a life of … love. He was sure now that he did love Brian Kinney. What he wasn't sure of was what Brian Kinney felt for him, that is, if he felt anything at all. But what Brian felt was Brian's problem and concern. What Justin felt was what he had decided to act on. It was now or never. He turned the doorknob.

Down the hall Brian twisted the knob on his door.


	12. Cat and Mouse

Justin turned the knob and pulled open the door of his mother's room. Down the hall he heard the creak of another door opening. He hesitated waiting to see who it was. Brian stepped into view and Justin felt his heart soar. The man was still here. He said he wasn't going to leave and he hadn't. They had both decided to come out of their rooms at the exact same moment. Was that somehow prophetic?

Brian watched Justin emerge from the safety of his mother's bedroom. He stared down the hall at the young blond. He felt his dick stir in his pants but more than that, he felt glad to see this boy, glad to be in the same building with this man. He wanted to take Justin in his arms and protect him from the things that scared him … including himself.

"Justin," Brian whispered.

"I'm here."

Brian could see the worry on the young face. "I'm glad. Come into my room and we can talk." The look of panic on Justin's face worried Brian. "Or, or we could go out on the porch," he added hastily noting the trepidation written all over the kid.

"Let's do that," Justin said breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready to be alone in a bedroom with Brian Kinney, not yet, but soon. His dick throbbed at the thought and he could feel the color rise in his cheeks.

As Justin walked towards him, Brian extended his hand and felt Justin slide his into it. They started down the stairs hand in hand. It felt very good to have Justin's hand in his. It meant that he trusted Brian. It meant that there was still hope. Brian felt warm all over.

They went out onto the porch and sat in the swing. They stared out at the water afraid to look at each other. Neither said anything for a few minutes. They just moved back and forth to the gentle sway of the swing. Brian still had Justin's hand firmly in his.

"So, what do you think?" Brian asked needing to get things straightened out between them.

"About what?"

"About … us."

"Is there an 'us'?" Justin asked turning to look into the golden eyes that were so beautiful, that he wanted next to him all the time … from this day forward. Justin gave himself a shake. Where had that come from?

"What? What just happened?" Brian asked frowning as he looked into the troubled blue pools of Justin's eyes.

"I just proved to myself that I'm still a fucking idiot."

"No, you're not."

"How can you say that after what I blurted out at the beach?"

"You're not an idiot," Brian repeated.

"So does that mean that you're not an asshole?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Brian said with a grimace.

"I don't want you to be an asshole."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"I could try not to be."

"You could?" Justin asked with a smile, brightening up at the prospect that Brian didn't want to be his old disreputable self. "You want to change?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"Do you think you could?"

"If I had the right incentive."

"And what would that be?"

Brian raised their hands that were linked together fingers interlaced. He nodded slightly towards their hands and gave that silly little grin.

"You want me to be your incentive?" Justin asked the smile widening even more.

"You already are." The smile got bigger. 

Brian wondered if maybe this was all there was to this relationship shit. You said what you felt and it made the other person happy. If that was all there was to it, he might actually be able to carry it off. And it felt damn good on his end too.

"I … I can't believe you said that," Justin said his face growing serious.

"Why not? The fact that I'm even here is pretty goddam miraculous … and that's because of you … and Daphne."

"I know," Justin hesitated. "But I never thought you'd admit that I might be able to help you change. Hell, I never thought you would want to change."

"I never thought anybody would be able to make me want to change, but here I am. And I'm not half as terrified or as drunk as I thought I would have to be."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy," Justin giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Any guy just loves to hear that the person they're interested in has to be terrified or drunk to be with them."

"Oh, I didn't mean it quite that way … but … you said you're interested in me?"

"I did."

"And do you mean it?"

"I'm sitting here holding your hand, big guy. I must have some interest."

"Just some interest?" Brian asked. Maybe this stuff wasn't as easy as he thought.

Justin sighed. He decided that he had come this far and now was no time to back off. Only the truth would do. "I'm going to be honest with you," Justin said slowly.

"That's good."

"You might not think so when I tell you what I have to say."

Brian felt a twist in his gut. He had always believed in being brutally honest with everyone, and he was trying to be with Justin. But the boy's words sent a spike of fear through him and all he wanted was to hear Justin say he wanted him.

"Just tell me. I can take it," he said with more bravado than he really felt.

"From the first moment that I saw you I have wanted you," Justin said softly.

Brian felt his heart soar once again. Maybe this was going to work out the way he wanted. "I … I felt the same way."

"You did?" Justin smiled. It was nice to be reassured.

"I did."

"But..."

Brian groaned. "I just knew there was going to be a 'but'."

"But you scared me," Justin soldiered on. He wasn't going to be sidetracked at this point. He had to get it all out.

"I didn't mean to. It's just the way I am."

"I know that now, but that didn't prevent me from running from something I wasn't sure I could handle."

"I think you can handle anything," Brian said looking once again into Justin's eyes.

Justin smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but it's not true. There are a lot of things I'm afraid of."

"And I'm one of them."

"Yes, but let me explain why."

"Sure," Brian said resignedly feeling like Justin's words would create the reality of the doom that he felt was coming. This was never going to work.

"I was attracted to you from the moment we met."

"When I snuck up on you?"

"Yeah, and you scared me so I ran."

"Daphne says that you run a lot," Brian felt compelled to point out. He didn't want to be the only thing that Justin ran from.

"She would tell you that," Justin said with an edge to his voice, but then it softened. "I guess it's true though."

"So go on," Brian encouraged when Justin didn't say anything more.

"After we met a few times, especially after the bookstore encounter, I found myself liking you more and more."

"Liking?" Brian asked.

Justin blushed. "I liked talking to you. You're smart and funny and interesting."

"And that's it?"

"What? You want me to tell you how gorgeous you are, how sexy?"

"One can never hear too much of that," Brian smirked.

"I wouldn't know," Justin chuckled.

"You are, you know." Justin raised an eyebrow. "Gorgeous and sexy," Brian added.

"You think so?" Justin wanted to hear more and he flashed his sunshine smile.

"Absolutely," Brian said wondering why he was saying these things. It sounded positively lesbianic and he certainly didn't do lesbianic.

"But…"

"There's that but again, and not the butt I want."

Justin blushed. "See, that's exactly why you frighten me. Everything with you is sex."

"What else is there?"

Justin thought for a moment wondering how he could explain this to Brian. He slowly raised their hands that were still linked together. He nodded at them and gave the same kind of little grin that Brian had given him.

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean," Brian said honestly.

"When you showed me our hands, you said I was your incentive to change and maybe you were ready to do that." Brian nodded. "When I look at our hands joined together," Justin said raising them so they could both clearly see them linked. "I feel safe and wanted and … loved." There! He had used that damn word once again.

Brian held his breath. He was afraid that Justin was going to say something like that. He wished he had some flip, patented answer to hand back. But he didn't know how to respond to that statement. Should he tell Justin that he didn't believe in love? He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent staring out at the water and not looking at Justin.

Suddenly he felt Justin's hand pull out of his. He turned to look and saw tears on Justin's cheeks. He had let the boy down and that was the very thing that he had been trying so hard not to do.

Justin moved away to the door of the B and B. He reached for the knob to go inside. Suddenly he turned, tears still falling, and said softly, "I think it would be best if you went back to Pittsburgh. We're done here."

Brian watched Justin disappear through the door. He made no move to follow. He didn't think there was any point. What could he possibly say to Justin? He couldn't declare undying love which was what the boy seemed to want, because he didn't even believe in fucking love. That seemed to be the only thing that Justin wanted at this point. That and his cock! He knew the boy wanted that, but it was all the other stuff he wanted as well that made Brian's insides churn. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, promise any of that. It wouldn't be true and it wouldn't be fair to either of them. It would be a recipe for disaster. 

Maybe it was better this way. He should go upstairs and pack his bags. If he left now, he could probably be in Pittsburgh by midnight or thereabouts. He would have time to make an appearance at Babylon and get his dick sucked before he went to the loft. And fuck, he needed his dick sucked! How many days had he been here? And one fucking blowjob on the beach was all he had to show for it.

But what a blowjob it had been! Brian frowned. He wished he could identify what it was about Justin Taylor that made him different from every other trick he had ever had, different from every other man he had ever known. In spite of Justin's words and the fact that the boy had told him to go away, he still wanted Justin. And he realized he wanted Justin in much more than a sexual way. That would always come first, at least it always had where he was concerned, but this new thing about talking and laughing and enjoying each other. He had never had that before. Even Michael had lacked in that department. Justin was fun and intelligent and interesting. Hadn't the boy said the same things about him?

With a sigh Brian stood and stretched. His back was already feeling the effects of the long drive back to Pittsburgh. Nothing like spasms of anticipation! He headed into the B and B deciding that there was nothing more for him here.

Justin ran up to his mother's room wiping the tears away as he did. He would have to stop this nonsense. Brian Kinney was not for him. The man could not or would not give him what he needed so the best thing was to forget about him totally. He would put the handsome executive out of his head and his heart. He could do that if he tried … really tried hard.

He went into his mother's room thankful that she seemed to be out for the afternoon. Wherever she was he hoped she didn't need her room for a while. He needed some time alone and this was the only place he could get it unless he went back to the fucking attic. He threw himself across the bed and let the last tears take over. He lay there for a long time feeling sorry for himself, wondering if this was what his life was going to be like from now on. He was never going to find someone to love. They either had to be anonymous tricks or casual acquaintances. Nobody was willing to take a chance on getting to know him or to love him.

Justin rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. He wiped the tears away and sucked in a breath. He needed to talk to somebody, and even though Daphne had been the perpetrator of this disastrous weekend, she was the only one he could talk to about it. He picked up the cordless and dialed her number.

"Hello?" her voice came over the line.

"Daph," he managed to choke out.

"Justin, is that you? What's wrong?"

"I had a talk with Brian and he's going back to Pittsburgh."

"He is? Couldn't you sort anything out?"

"Guess not. He doesn't want the same things I do. It's hopeless."

"I'm really sorry, Jus. I thought you two were meant for each other."

"So did I … for a while. We had a really good conversation this afternoon, and I thought Brian was going to tell me that he wanted some kind of relationship. But then … it was like he chickened out or thought better of it … or something."

"Tell me what happened," Daphne said frowning. Couldn't these idiot men get anything right? She still believed Justin and Brian belonged together.

"There's not much to tell," Justin began. "We both came out of our rooms at the same time, right after I talked to you."

"And…"

"Well, it seemed kind of prophetic that we stepped into the hall at the same moment."

"Yeah, it does."

"I took that as a good omen."

"So what went wrong?"

"Some good stuff came first. I guess that's why I'm so upset because I thought things were going so well. He held my hand and said that he might be ready to change. He said I was his incentive to change."

"No shit? That's big, Justin, very big."

"That's what I thought."

"So why are we having this chat if that's what he said?"

"I told him I need to feel safe and wanted and … loved. That's when he couldn't respond. As soon as I said that word he froze again and wouldn't look at me. He doesn't love me and he never will. I don't think he even wants to. I told him he better go back to Pittsburgh."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just stared out at the water and let me walk away. It's over."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably packing or maybe he's already gone."

"You should go find him. It sounds like you need to clarify exactly what you want out of a relationship."

"I told him what I wanted, but that's not what he wants," Justin said with a touch of anger. He had done everything he could, and it wasn't enough.

"Maybe he doesn't know what he wants, or maybe he needs some time to get used to the idea of a relationship," Daphne said hopefully.

"I doubt it. He wants me … but only for sex. That's all. I can't do that with him. I really do love him, Daph. I want more than that." 

"Couldn't you go ask him if he might want more too?"

"I can't. It's too late. I've done all that I can. He just doesn't want me like that."

"I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I know."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Welcome me back when I return in a couple of days and then keep Brian fucking Kinney away from me."

"Will do, and I'm really sorry."

"Bye, Daph, see you soon."

Justin set the phone down. That had done a lot of good. At least Daphne knew what had happened and maybe she would keep her nose out of his affairs from here on out. Affairs, he shivered thinking that that might be all he ever had to his life. A guy here and one there and nobody permanent. And what really hurt was that Brian hadn't even been willing to try.

With a resigned sigh Justin sat up. He wondered where his mother was. It was already after seven and she should have been calling him for dinner unless she was under the faulty assumption that he would be going out for dinner with Brian. He decided to go down to the kitchen and see if she was there. She would eventually find out what had happened, so he might as well just tell her and get it over with.

He walked down the hall pausing at the door to his old room. He wondered if Brian might still be in there. He listened but didn't hear anything. He was tempted to knock and try once more, but his better judgment told him to leave it alone. A clean break was probably better in the long run. He continued on to the stairs.

His mother was going over some papers at the kitchen table when he came through the door.

"Hi, honey," she said in a gentle voice giving him a sad look. "How are you?"

"All right, I guess. Why do you ask?" Justin wanted to know wondering what she may have overheard or found out.

Jennifer sighed. "Brian settled his bill and left about an hour ago," she said knowing that Justin probably didn't want to hear that.

"Good," Justin retorted.

"Good? I thought you'd be upset. He seemed to be, but he wouldn't tell me what was going on. Just said he had to get back to the city for some business problem."

"I hope he can solve his problem," Justin said enigmatically. Brian had already solved Justin's problem by leaving. He wouldn't have to deal with the man anymore.

"Would you like some dinner? There's some salad and chicken in the fridge."

"Um … suddenly I'm not very hungry. If Brian's gone, I guess I can have my room back. I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"Sure, honey. If you get hungry the food's in the fridge."

"Thanks, mom," Justin said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He could always count on her unlike some people.

"Oh, I haven't had a chance to change the linen in your room yet."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know where everything is if you want fresh sheets."

Justin nodded and left the kitchen. He went up the stairs stopping in front of his door. Slowly he opened it half expecting to see Brian standing there. But he wasn't. The room was empty, emptier than it had ever been. Justin closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He lay down on his usual side pulling one of the pillows out from under the bedspread. He held it tight across his chest and leaned his face into it inhaling deeply. He could just make out the faintest scent of Brian. The tears started once again.


	13. Cat and Mouse

Brian stared through the windshield of the Jeep. He was about two hours from Cape Cod, not nearly far enough away as far as he was concerned. The miles kept piling up as did his thoughts. 

He was sure he had done the right thing by leaving. Justin wanted things from him that he was incapable of giving. It would be better this way. Down the road, someday, it would be better. But right now it felt like crap. He missed the sunshine smile and the hand in his. How the fuck were you supposed to get through this shit? A mouth on his cock and several bottles of Beam would certainly help. But they were still far away in Pittsburgh.

Brian ran his hand across his eyes and stepped down on the accelerator. He needed to get back to Pittsburgh … fast. Once he was there, he could go back to his old life and blot out the horrors of the last few days. Except they weren't all horrors. He smiled as he thought about having dinner with Justin. His cock got hard as he remembered their hidden alcove on the beach. Tears welled up behind his eyes as he pictured Justin telling him to go back to Pittsburgh and then walking into the B and B leaving him all alone. He knew he'd never forget the look of betrayal on Justin's face.

He pushed down on the accelerator hitting eighty miles an hour. He had to get away from the look on that face. Suddenly as he sped along, his cell phone rang.

"Fuck!" he muttered pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID. "Daphne," he said aloud. He decided to let it go to voicemail, but then he hesitated wondering what she wanted. Justin wouldn't have done something bad, would he?"

"What?" he barked into the phone.

"Are you driving?"

"Yes."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"I said, 'Pull over!'. We are going to talk."

"Oh, no we're not."

"Kinney, I have some things to tell you. You better the fuck listen to me. Now pull over!"

Brian gave a yank to the steering wheel almost causing the Jeep to flip as it hit the gravel on the side of the road. He dropped the phone as he hit the brakes and tried to get the vehicle under control. Some part of him almost wished there was a bridge abutment coming up that he could plow into. Unfortunately he got control and brought the car to a stop.

"Brian! Brian, are you all right?"

Brian could hear Daphne calling to him from the phone that now lay on the passenger seat. "I'm here."

"I thought you were going to have an accident."

"That makes two of us," Brian said ruefully.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Justin called me. He's very upset."

"And why is that? He told me to leave so I did."

"It's not quite that cut and dry."

"Sure it is," Brian snapped. "It's over, not that it ever was."

"Justin doesn't want it to be over. Do you?"

"You could have fooled me. When he told me to get out I took that as a sure sign that he didn't want anything more to do with me."

"I'm not going to argue about this. I'm telling you that he's very upset and you need to go back there and set things right."

"No fucking way, little Miss Matchmaker!"

"He told me that you said he was your incentive to change," Daphne said deciding to try a different approach.

"Tell him he has a big mouth."

"I don't want to tell him anything, but you need to."

Brian sighed. "I can't be what he wants, what he needs, what he deserves," he said slowly. "It's better this way."

"Better for who? It's not better for Justin. He fucking loves you and you broke his heart."

"Better now than later," Brian said abruptly.

"Not better at all," Daphne retorted. "Did you intend to hurt him all along or were you going to change? And I want a straight answer."

"I tried," Brian whispered.

"Not hard enough."

"It's all I had."

"Liar! You can do anything you put your mind to. Don't give me that shit about not being able to be there for Justin."

"But he wanted me to declare my … love, and I can't do that. I don't believe in love."

"Liar! That's just a convenient out for you. You may have no experience with love, but you would take love when it's offered, if you weren't such a fucking coward. Anybody would. You know you went there to try to find some kind of relationship with Justin."

"I don't believe in relationships either."

"Liar! You know you wanted something with Justin."

"I wanted to fuck him."

"If I believed that's all there was to it, I would never have sent you after him. If you believed that's all there was to it, you could have waited till he came back to Pittsburgh. It was an important gesture on your part that you followed him to Cape Cod. They say Brian Kinney doesn't go after anybody. They come to him."

"Is that what they say?"

"You fucking know it is, but you went after Justin. You told him you wanted to change and then you chickened out."

"I … I didn't chicken out," Brian almost whimpered. Daphne was hitting too close to home.

"Remember that movie you and Justin had a bet about?" Daphne asked seemingly changing the subject.

"Yeah, Don Juan de Marco. What about it?"

"I rented it to see what Justin was talking about. At the end Don Juan has to give up his fantasy life in order to stay out of the looney bin and get on with his life. He had very good incentives to change. So do you. He was strong enough and smart enough to do it. Are you?"

"Fuck you, Daphne," Brian gasped. What did she know about his goddam life?

"Isn't it time to stop being the perpetual club boy and fuck machine? Isn't it time to grow up?"

Brian didn't hear any more as he snapped the phone shut and then turned it off. He gunned the car and in a cloud of dust and gravel got it back onto the road headed for Pittsburgh.

 

Justin lay in his own bed staring into the darkness. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He had come up to his room hoping for some peace and some sleep. Both seemed to have eluded him. His mind was full of Brian. He smelled him in the bedcovers that he had not changed. He could see his face and those eyes when he closed his own. He could feel Brian's mouth on his dick as his hand stroked it. And he relived the long, painful silence when he had told Brian he loved him.

Justin turned over and curled up into a little ball. He heard a car pull into the gravel parking area outside the B and B. He held his breath. This was the fourth car returning to the B and B from their night out. Each time he had held his breath waiting for it to be Brian coming back to get him, and each time his door never opened. It wouldn't this time either.

The minutes ticked by and Justin rolled around on the bed. Sleep would not come. Suddenly he froze. Someone was turning the knob of his door. He held his breath as the door opened.

"Justin," a voice whispered.

Justin felt his heart leap as he whispered back, "Brian, is that you?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

Brian stepped inside having not been told to go away. He closed the door behind him and moved towards the bed. "That fucking Daphne is on my case. She made me come back."

"Made you, huh?" Justin asked sitting up and pulling the sheet across his lower body.

Brian watched Justin illuminated in the moonlight coming through the windows. He was almost translucent. He looked so fucking beautiful Brian found it hard to breathe.

"And I wanted to," Brian admitted breathlessly. "Can I sit down?" he asked gesturing to the edge of the bed.

Justin nodded. "I never expected to see you again."

"And that would have been a good thing?" Brian asked sliding onto the edge of the bed. He was so close to Justin. If he reached out… He stopped himself knowing that would frighten the boy.

"For a while I thought it would be," Justin said softly, "but then I was just miserable."

"Like me."

"You … missed me?" Justin asked tears sparkling in his eyes.

"With all my fucking messed up and useless heart."

"So you have one … a heart, I mean?"

"I'm beginning to think so, thanks to you."

"That's all I want, Brian, that you care about me and want me and will try to love me."

"What if I fail? What if I can't do it?"

"Sometimes things don't work out, but if you try that's all I can ask."

"I have no idea how you carry on a relationship," Brian admitted shaking his head.

"Neither do I. I've never had a relationship, but I know I want one. We can learn together."

"Okay," Brian said simply.

The next thing he knew his arms were full of beautiful blond and he was being kissed to within an inch of his life.

"I want you so much," Justin whispered against his ear.

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be. I do love you." Justin held his breath having said those ominous words once again.

"I think I love you too, although I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Don't think, just feel," Justin whispered wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and pulling him in for another burning kiss. "You have far too many clothes on," Justin gasped as he broke the kiss.

"My sentiments exactly," Brian smiled as he started to unbutton his jeans.

"Let me," Justin smiled back, as he pulled Brian's T-shirt over his head and unzipped his pants. 

Brian stood and Justin pushed his jeans and underwear down his legs. As Brian stepped out of them, Justin smiled that radiant smile lit by the moonlight. He lifted the sheet and indicated that Brian should join him. Brian slid into bed next to the boy. This is where he had wanted to be for days, weeks, ever since he had first met Justin.

Brian rolled on top of the boy supporting some of his weight on his elbows. He could feel Justin's hard cock trapped between them and he swiveled his hips eliciting groans from each of them. He stared into Justin's eyes and then leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss that deepened into something much more. Justin rutted against him unable to stop himself. 

"I want you so much," Justin whispered.

"All the way?" Brian asked his hand finding Justin's cock.

Justin gasped, "Everything!"

Brian smiled and reached down to retrieve lube and condoms from his jeans. He had been going to use them at Babylon, but this was so much better. He set them on the nightstand.

"Roll over," Brian commanded.

Justin frowned and looked at Brian. "I want to see you," Justin whispered.

"In a minute," Brian promised. "Turn over. You'll like this, I promise."

Justin rolled onto his stomach. Brian threw the sheet back wanting to see everything and have nothing get in their way. He lifted Justin's hips and stuffed a pillow under the boy's groin. 

Justin turned his head and smiled at him. "What are you going to do?"

"You talk too much," Brian chided. "Just enjoy."

Brian's tongue started at Justin's ear probing and licking. His hands caressed Justin's sides and reached under to squeeze his nipples. The boy was so pliant, so agreeable. Wherever Brian touched him he leaned into the caress or the lick or the kiss. His body opened up to Brian like an enormous feast for the senses.

Brian nuzzled Justin's neck smelling the boy and glorying in his delicate skin. He bit gently at the curve of Justin's neck where it met his shoulders. He felt more than heard the boy moan. Brian sucked on the spot and then licked across it trying to soothe the mark he was sure Justin would have in the morning. Justin was his and he intended that Justin and the whole world should know it.

His tongue started at the base of Justin's neck and licked down his back feeling each vertebra as it made its way towards Justin's ass. He tasted the sheen of sweat that now covered the boy. Everything was so delicious about this lithe, young body and the wonderful young man who inhabited it. Brian's senses were on overload and he sucked in a breath trying to control himself.

Brian pushed Justin's legs apart and kneeled between them. His eyes feasted on the glorious ass before his hands reached out to squeeze each globe. Justin moaned at the contact. 

"God, Brian, I want to come," Justin breathed.

"Not yet."

"I'll try."

Brian leaned forward and kissed each cheek of Justin's ass. His tongue licked through the crack and hovered over the twitching pucker. Brian's saliva coated the area and it gleamed in the moonlight. Brian couldn't wait any longer; he had to eat that ass. His tongue breached the ring of muscle causing Justin to rise up and cry out. 

"Sh," Brian cautioned. "We're just getting started."

"Oh my fucking God," Justin moaned as Brian's tongue delved deeper. Brian sucked and licked and probed and Justin felt his body start to burn. Waves of pleasure rolled through him. "Oh fuck!" he cried out again, as he came so hard he thought he had blacked out.

Brian leaned against Justin's back kissing his neck and whispering, "Did you like that? There's more to come. We have barely started."

"I'm sorry," Justin whispered trying to roll over so that he could look at Brian. Brian shifted to allow Justin to turn and then he replaced his body on top of the boy.

"What are you sorry for?" Brian asked.

"You didn't want me to come," Justin said staring into Brian's eyes.

Brian chuckled. "Coming is always good. Never be sorry. Besides, it's better that you did. Now you can enjoy the next part."

"Next part?" Justin asked with a tinge of fear.

"You said, 'Everything'," Brian smirked.

"And I meant it," Justin said forcefully. He trusted Brian for anything the man might do.

"Good."

Brian sheathed his cock. He felt it throb with need in his hand. He lifted Justin's legs onto his shoulders. "Ready?" he asked. Justin nodded but Brian could see the fear in his eyes. "I'll take it slow," Brian said. Justin smiled at him and everything was right with the world.

The squirt of lube up his ass made Justin jump, but Brian's look of humor made him blush. "It's cold," he gasped.

"It'll heat up," Brian chuckled as he squirted more on his dick and smoothed it all over with his hand.

Brian positioned his cock and eased in. He watched Justin's face scrunch up in pain. He waited until he felt the boy relax. The kid was so fucking tight. He didn't want to rip him open. He eased a little farther in. 

"Okay?" he asked Justin, as the boy opened his eyes and let out a breath.

"It hurts," Justin said unsteadily.

"Only at first. It will get better; I promise."

Justin nodded and Brian drove in to the hilt. Justin gasped and grabbed Brian's forearms needing to hold on to something real. This whole thing felt so strange, so painful, so … wonderful, as he felt Brian begin to move inside his body. The pain gave way to something he had never felt before. He and Brian were joined together. They were one in the most intimate way possible, and Brian was so gentle, so understanding. This was everything he had ever wanted. Justin relaxed and let the emotions wash over him.

Brian watched Justin's face as it gradually took on this look of wonder. Brian moved slowly at first waiting for Justin to get used to his size and having him inside his body. Brian's movements became faster as he felt his orgasm building. He reached for Justin's hard cock lying against the boy's groin and started jerking him off. He wanted them to come at the same time.

Justin felt waves of pleasure course through him as Brian pounded his hole. The faster Brian went the more Justin felt his body respond. Then Brian took hold of his dick and his body screamed with fire. Electric shocks zapped his spine and made his groin feel like it was ready to explode. He moaned and cried out Brian's name.

Hearing Justin call his name with such need and tenderness sent Brian crazy. He pounded into Justin's ass continuing to jerk the boy off. He wanted Justin to have the best orgasm of his life. He wanted this to be perfect for them both. He was almost there.

"Open your eyes, Justin. Look at me."

Justin looked up into the hazel eyes staring back at him. He knew at that moment that this was the right thing. Brian did care about him. Brian did love him.

"I love you," Justin cried as he exploded in Brian's hand. His anal muscles clamped down on Brian's dick and he felt Brian gasp and give a few more short thrusts as he filled the condom. 

Brian slumped against him and Justin's arms clasped the man to his chest before Brian could roll away.

"Stay … for a minute," Justin asked and Brian spread his weight more evenly over the boy.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked his cheek resting against Justin's.

Justin nodded feeling Brian's softening dick slip out of him. "Never better," he smiled.

"Your first time was okay?" Brian asked wanting reassurance that Justin wasn't hurt.

"Better than okay. Awesome!" Brian smiled. "I loved it and I … love you."

Brian didn't flinch this time. Somehow those words had lost their scary quality. They just seemed right.

"I could do that again," Justin said after a minute or two.

"Is that right?" Brian smirked. Justin nodded. "Then let's get started."

Some time later after several more bouts, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Their dreams could not surpass what they had just done.

 

"Justin," Jennifer called opening the door to her son's room.

"Mom," Justin said sitting up and pulling the sheet over them.

"Oh," Jennifer gasped seeing Brian looking at her from behind her son. "You came back."

"And came and came and came…" Brian smirked.

"I forgot to set the alarm," Justin explained elbowing Brian for his audacity.

"That's okay. I can manage without you. You and Brian stay put," Jennifer said with an uncertain smile.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Brian added tongue in cheek.

A flustered Jennifer quickly left the room closing the door securely behind her. Justin slid down and snuggled up against Brian.

"You should lock your door," Brian whispered.

"But if I did, you wouldn't have been able to get in last night," Justin giggled.

"You would have let me in."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You so love me," Brian chuckled tickling the boy.

"Yes, I do. I'm so happy you came back."

"I almost didn't."

"Why did you?"

"Daphne."

"You said that last night. What did she say to you?"

"She said that Don Juan de Marco had given up his fantasy life in order to save himself, and that I needed to do the same thing."

"Does that mean that you are going to change? That you want to be with me?"

"I think so."

"No, not good enough, Mr. Kinney. Is that what you want?" Justin demanded. They needed to get this settled.

"Yes, it's what I want."

Justin beamed at him and leaned in for a kiss. "What happens when we go back to Pittsburgh?" Justin asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Brian scowled. He didn't want to think about that.

"Are you going to pretend that you don't know me and go back to your old life?" Justin asked fear written all over his face.

"No … no, I don't think so."

"That's very reassuring," Justin chastised him.

"I don't know what's going to happen. What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know if you will keep on seeing me."

"Of course."

Justin smiled at the quick answer. "Can we go out on dates?"

"Dates? I don't do dates."

"I thought you said you were changing."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sure, we can try a date."

"Just one?" Justin asked with a smirk.

"Well, let's see how the first one goes."

"It will go just fine."

"You're sure?" 

"I am."

"When did you get so fucking positive of everything? What happened to the little mouse that I was chasing?"

"He let himself be caught," Justin smiled.

"I can see that. What have I gotten myself into?"

"Stick around for the long haul and you'll find out. We mice rule!"

"Rule what?" Brian snickered.

"Mickey rules Disneyland," Justin explained.

"Yeah, of course," Brian scoffed.

"And in 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' it's the mice that rule the universe."

"Who knew?" Brian smiled and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"So I guess this mouse can rule the land of Kinney."

"He already does," Brian said rolling on top of the boy and kissing him until neither remembered what they had been talking about.


End file.
